Different Summer
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "cinta, persetan dengan satu kata yang dianggap sacral oleh setiap pasangan itu, bagiku Cinta dan semua manusia yang berurusan di dalamnya, hanya akan terluka, tersakiti, dan air mata tak akan pernah berhenti mengalir karena satu kata bodoh yang menandakan perasaan yang menurutku cukup tolol itu."/Mind To RNR Mina-san?
1. For the love of a daughter

Different Summer:

For the love of Daughter

**Disclaimer : I don't owned any character here, all is belong to Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san.**

**Warning : aneh, Gaje, fluf, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, Author abal bin labil, not a Canon Fic, DLDR please, Saya ga terima FLAME ga bermutu, tapi kalau membangun dan denga penyampaian yang benar, saya terima dan anggap itu sebagai kritik dan saran.**

**Author's Cuap-cuap area : well, sebenernya aphro ga pernah kepikiran buat ngepost FF ini, FF ini sebenernya sih di buat buat sahabatku yang lagi ulang tahun ke 17 dalam bentuk buku dan tokoh yang berebeda, tapi karena aku cinta banget sama Kakasaku, akhirya dengan sedikit Edited aku Post FF ini, semoga suka yach Mina-san.**

"_**cinta, persetan dengan satu kata yang dianggap sacral oleh setiap pasangan itu, bagiku Cinta dan semua manusia yang berurusan di dalamnya, hanya akan terluka, tersakiti, dan air mata tak akan pernah berhenti mengalir karena satu kata bodoh yang menandakan perasaan yang menurutku cukup tolol itu."**_

**Sakura POV**

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku saat mendengar pertengkaran tak berguna dari dua manusia yang mengaku sebagai orangtuaku di ruang tengah. Bodoh, ini sudah hampir dua belas tahun tapi pertengkaran tak berguna ini masih muncul begitu saja, kenapa tidak berpisah saja maka mereka tak akan menyakiti satu sama lain lagi? kenapa keputusan itu tak pernah melintas di otak mereka yang banyak orang mengakui kalau mereka jenius? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, setidaknya sekalipun aku juga akan ikut terluka, aku tidak perlu mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka yang benar-benar menyiksaku.

"aku muak!" ujarku terhadap diriku sendiri, aku langsung menyambar mantel berpergianku dan pergi keluar mereka tanpa pamit.

"Mau kemana kau?" aku sempat mendengar suara ayahku, aku tetap menyambar kunci mobilku dan pergi tanpa menanggapi apa yang akan mereka katakan selanjutnya.

Ini mungkin musim panas, tapi malam ini benar-benar terasa berbeda, aku mengendarai mobilku tanpa tujuan, dan hanya mengikuti saja insting mengemudiku membawaku kemana. Pertengkaran itu sudah berlangsung sejak aku berusia empat belas tahun, yeah, kedua orangtuaku memang menikah muda, dan itu membuat mereka kehilangan kesenangan masa muda mereka dan saling menyalahkan, Dad selalu berulah sementara Mom amat sangat tidak pandai mengendalikan emosinya. Aku menginjak rem ku mendadak saat seekor kucing hitam melintas begitu saja di hadapanku. 'kucing sialan' rutukku. Aku kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilku dan kembali mengemudikan mobilku tak tentu arah. Aku berada di persimpangan jalan saat akan berbelok, aku kembali mengerem mendadak, kali ini bukan kucing atau binatang apapun, tapi kali ini pengendara motor, astaga Kami-sama! Aku harap dia tidak apa-apa, aku turun dari mobilku dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja fikiran ku sedang …."

"daripada kau mengoceh seperti itu lebih baik bantu aku berdiri." Ujarnya, aku langsung membantunya berdiri dan setelah berhasil dia mengambil motornya dan meminggirkan motornya itu.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, tuan. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Ujarku

"kau baru mendapatkan SIM mu kan?" ujar orang itu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"sudahlah lupakan, kau akan terlibat masalah besar kalau ada polisi lalulintas di sini, aku tidak apa-apa. lain kali perhatikan jalan, Gadis kecil." Ujarnya

"Arigatou." Jawabku singkat, orang itu membuka Helmnya, dan aku terkejut melihatnya, dia kan…. Astaga!

"Ka… Kakashi?" ujarku tak percaya sementara manusia yang ada di depanku hanya menampakkan cengiran khasnya yang selalu membuatku ingin meninju wajah tampannya.

"yeah, Sakura, lama tidak bertemu, eh?" ujarnya, aku meninju lengannya.

"Sialan! Kau benar-benar Sialan, Hatake! Tahu begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot keluar dari mobil kalau aku tahu itu kau!" ujarku, dia hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambutku.

"Ayolah, Nona Haruno, aku tahu kau merindukanku, mana pelukannya Saku?" ujarya

"Dalam mimpi mu, Hatake!" ujarku lalu beranjak meninggalkannya, tapi sebelum aku bisa benar-benar meninggalkannya, dia menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"kau bilang fikiran mu sedang kacau? Kenapa kita tidak ke suatu tempat dan kau bisa meluapkan semuanya?" ujarnya, aku mengangguk setuju.

"kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar aku harus menelfon seseorang." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan ku sebentar, sebelum kembali lagi.

"Asuma akan datang." Ujarnya aku melotot kearahnya.

"Kau sudah gila?" Ujarku, dia hanya menampilkan cengirannya kearahku.

"Maaf, karena aku belum sempat menemuimu, setelah Peluncuran album baru ku di Paris selesai kemarin." Ujarnya, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Bukan masalah, toh kau bukan pacarku." Ujarku ringan, aku bisa merasakan pria berambut pirang di sebelahku ini tertawa.

"benarkah? Bukannya kau selalu cemburu kalau aku bersama Anko atau Hanare? Atau Kurenai?" ujarnya, aku kembali meninju lengannya.

"dalam mimpimu, Kashi!" ujarku, dia hanya kembali tersenyum, tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Asuma yang berjalan menggunakan Hoodie hitam dan topi baseball, sekaligus kaca mata hitamnya, mungkin dia tak ingin paparazzi mengenalinya.

"kau mengganggu acaraku dan Kurenai, tahu! Jadi katakan apa maumu sekarang?" ujar Asuma

"Sorry, mate!" ujar Kakashi, dia menatap ku lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku meminta sesuatu.

"apa?" tanyaku

"kunci mobilmu, nona Haruno!" ujarnya

"utuk apa?" tanya ku masih tak megerti

"ayolah, aku meminta Asuma kesini bukan untuk mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita, aku meminta Asuma kesini untuk membawa mobilmu pulang." Ujarnya, Asuma langsung mendelik kesal kearah pemuda perak di sebelahku ini.

"hei! Aku bukan asisten mu, kenapa tak telfon Ebisu? Dia assistant mu kan?" ujar Asuma tak terima

"ayolah, Mate. sekali ini saja?" pinta Kakashi, Asuma akhirnya menghela nafas dan akhirnya meminta kunci mobilku.

"aku melakukan ini karena Sakura, bukan kau!" ujarnya sambil mengambil kunci mobilku dan berjalan menjauh dan setelah itu aku melihat mobil Porche kesayanganku itu melesat menjauh.

"beres, sekarang ayo!" tanpa persetujuanku pria bersurai perak ini menarik tangaku, aku berani sumpah demi apapun kalau sampai ada paparazzi di sini dan besok pagi kami menjadi hot news, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"ayo!" Kakashi sudah duduk dengan sempurna di motornya dan menungguku untuk naik

"Pegangan yang kencang, dan teriak sepuasnya untuk melepaskan semua beban mu!" ujarnya

"kau gila? Kau mau semua orang di Tokyo menganggapku sinting karena berteriak malam-malam begini?" ujarku, Kakashi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan memberikan tatapan 'lakukan saja apa yang ku perintahkan' kepadaku,

"baikla-baiklah…"ujarku lalu dengan santai naik ke motornya dan memeluk pinggangnya, Kakashi menyalakan mesin motornya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ini gila! Dia benar-benar gila!, Demi Kami-sama atau hal sialan apapun itu aku masih ingin hidup.

"Berteriaklah Saku!" aku mendengar suara Kakashi berteriak kearahku.

"kurangi kecepatanmu, baka! Aku masih mau hidup!" ujarku, Kakashi tak menjawab dan malah menambah kecepatan motornya, dasar pria sialan! Aku terus mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahku selama dia mengendarai motornya, tapi tiba-tiba pertengkaran Kaa-san dan Tou-san tadi membuatku kembali merasakan beban berton-ton itu kembali menghantamku, membuatku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

"AKU BENCI INI SEMUA!" aku berteriak degan kencang, mendorong kuat-kuat beban yang ku simpan selama ini dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggang Kakashi. Kakashi memarkirkan motornya di depan Café pribadi milik, Naruto, adik sepupu Ino.

"well, Sakura-chan sudah lama tak bertemu dengan mu, eh?" ujar Naruto begitu melihatku dan Kakashi masuk kedalam Café miliknya.

"Aku pesan yang biasa Naruto!" ujar Kakashi yang dengan seenaknya duduk di tempat dekat panggung.

"dasar!" aku mendengar Naruto menggerutu tentang sikap mantan pacar kakak sepupunya itu.

"dan… apa yang ingin kau pesan, Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto padaku

"Mocachino, mungkin?" ujarku, Naruto mengangguk lalu memerintah pelayan untuk membuatkan pesanan kami. Aku menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang duduk memandang keluar jendela besar, tempat favorite kami, dan dari sini aku bisa melihat keindahan kota ini.

"jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang menganggu mu?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan beralih menatap Kakashi

"kau tahu satu-satunya masalah yang selalu mengusik ketenangan hidupku adalah mereka." ujarku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa empuk yang ku duduki sekarang, ku pejamkan mataku mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu dan agar aku tak terjatuh terlalu dalam.

"aku mengerti, sangat mengerti." Ujarnya

"kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orangtuamu bertengkar didepan matamu selama tiga tahun, Hatake. Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti apa yang kurasakan?" ujarku enggan

"berhenti memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku, Sakura!": ujarnya

"aku mengerti karena saat kau merasakannya, saat kau menceritakannya, hal itu tersanya nyata bagiku." Ujarnya

"terkadang aku berfikir kalau mereka bodoh." Ujarku, Kakashi menoleh kearah ku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"maksud mu?" ujarnya

"Apa gunanya menjadi mahasiswa terbaik di Todai jika mereka sama sekali tak kefikiran untuk bercerai dan malah menyiksa diri mereka selama tiga tahun dengan cara seperti ini? bahkan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka juga sudah menyakitiku." kataku

"Cinta." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pria di hadapan ini sukses membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

"mereka bahkan sudah tak merasakan hal itu." ujarku sambil tertawa sinis

"kalau memang tidak untuk apa Baa-chan dan Jii-san bertahan?" ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum kecut saja.

"aku. mungkin alasan terkuat Kaa-san bertahan selama ini adalah aku." ujarku, dengan suara bergetar, aku mati-matian menahan tangisku.

Aku tak tahu kapan dia berpindah dari posisinya, tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menghangat di dalam pelukannya.

"aku tahu. Mereka sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Sakura. Itu alasannya kenapa mereka tak berpisah sampai sekarang." ujarnya

"tapi aku muak , Kashi. Apa mereka tak sadar? Melihat mereka bertengkar seperti ini saja sudah membuatku merasa sakit, mereka memang tak menyiksa fisikku tapi mereka menyiksa mentalku!" ujarku, aku benar-benar menangis sekarag, menangis di pelukan sahabatku.

"aku tahu, aku tahu, Sakura." Ujarnya, dia masih memelukku.

"tapi kau harus tahu mereka mencintaimu, Sakura." Ujarnya lagi, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menggeleng.

"kalau mereka mencintaiku mereka tak akan pernah melakukan ini padaku." Ujarku

"aku bahkan tak percaya lagi tentang cinta atau apapun itu, hal itu dan hubungan yang terikat di dalamnya hanya selalu menyakiti oranglain tanpa berhenti." Ujarku

"tak semuanya seperti itu." ujar Kakashi

"tak semua cinta seperti itu, Sakura. Mereka akan menyakiti kita, karena kita yang memilihnya, dan sebaliknya." Ujarnya singkat.

"aku mau pulang." Ujarku, Kakashi mengangguk lalu kami meninggalkan Café ini.

Kakashi hanya mengantarku sampai pintu gerbang rumah keluargaku, lalu setelah itu kembali keapartementnya. Saat aku memasuki pekarangan, aku mendengar suara tangisan seseorang, yeah, itu Kaa-san. apa lagi yang dilakukan Otou-san kali ini? aku langsung mempercepat langkahku dan masuk kedalam rumah, setelah melewati ruang tamu aku langsung berlari keruang keluarga, dan mendapati Kaa-san duduk di lantai dan Tou-san sudah terlihat sangat murka, jadi sebelum dia benar-benar menyakiti Kaa-san aku berlari kearah mereka dan, Brak! Aku merasa benda tumpul menghantamku dan tubuhku membentur meja.

"Sakura-Chan!" Kaa-san berteriak kearahku dan memelukku.

"kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya aku hanya tersenyum hambar padanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? SUDAH KU BILANG KALAU MEMANG KAU INGIN MEMUKULKU, SAKITI AKU SAJA TAPI JANGAN PUTRIKU!" Kaa-san berteriak kearah Tou-san, tapi Tou-san justru meninggalkan rumah tanpa bicara apapun, Kaa-san memelukku dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku, sudah ku duga pasti akan begini.

Aku meringis saat menrasakan sakit di bagian punggungku. Aku harap ini bukan memar sama sekali. Aku berjalan kekamarku tanpa membalas ucapan Kaa-san yang terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan ku. aku mengganti pakaian ku, dan sempat mengamati memar di bagian kaki dan punggungku. Aku hanya tertawa sinis, aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Sakura Haruno. sangant-sangat menyedihkan. apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, eh? Aku tak mungkin memikirkan jalan singkat untuk bunuh dirikan? Menceritakan semua ini pada sahabatku juga bukan jalan keluar yang bagus. Aku duduk diatas ranjangku dan memeluk kedua kakiku, aku menatap keluar jendela tepat saat mobil Tou-san keluar, meninggalkan pekarangan rumah.

Cairan bening itu kembali menetes, sial! Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri tak akan menangis karena hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Tapi, aku berani sumpah demi apapun, aku lelah dengan ini semua. Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan meringis saat memar di punggungku kembali terasa sakit.

Tou-san, kenapa kau bisa bertindak sejauh ini? Seperti apa aku dan Kaa-san di matamu sebenarnya? seperti sebuah maniquin kah? Seperti boneka lilin yang tak memiliki perasaan, begitukah kami dimatamu? Apa kami sama sekali tak berharga? Kenapa melakukan hal ini Tou-san? Kau bahkan menyakiti putri kecil kesayanganmu, satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai, dan satu-satunya orang yang tak akan kau biarkan terluka. Tapi ternyata kau yang melakukan ini padaku. Aku membencimu. Aku sangat-sangat membencimu, apa kau tahu itu? kenapa kau berubah? Apa karena kau bosan? Kau bosan kepada kami makanya kau begini, aku menangisi kalian setiap malam, apa kalian tahu? Akulah yang paling terluka saat mendengar atau melihat kalian bertengkar, apa kalian merasakannya? Apa aku masih berharga dimata kalian? Cinta. Kakashi bilang kalian seperti ini karena kalian mencintaiku, tapi persetan dengan satu kata yang dianggap sacral semua orang itu. aku tidak peduli dengan cinta atau apapu itu! aku benci ini, aku benci hidupku, apa kalian tahu?

Aku menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut kesayanganku, dan mencoba menutup kedua mataku berharap kalau mimpi buruk tak datang dan menghantuiku malam ini, setidaknya kau pergi saat ini, dan itu tandanya aku tak perlu mendengar Kaa-san menangis lagi malam ini.

Belum sempat aku memejamkan mataku dengan sempurna, ponselku sudah berdering dengan keras. Aku membaca nama si pemanggil dan tersenyum pahit saat melihat kalau kau adalah si penelfon.

"kau sudah tidur?" ujarmu

"apa Tou-san peduli aku sudah tidur atau belum?" tanyaku

"bagaimana punggung mu?" tanyanya

"masih sakit, tapi tak perlu khawatir, aku bahkan sudah terlampau sering mendapatkan rasa sakit yang lebih dati ini" ujarku

"maaf, Saku-Chan. Aku benar-benar lepas kontrol tadi, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud menyakitimu." ujarnya

"yeah, dan Kau bermaksud menyakiti Kaa-san, aku jauh lebih memilih mati dari pada melihat Kaa-san terluka seperti ini karena mu." kataku, aku bisa merasa tou-san terdiam di sana.

"aku tidak pulang malam ini." aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar Kata-katanya.

"mencoba menjadi pengecut, eh? Kau ingin lari setelah menyakiti dua orang yang Kau sayangi, kau bahkan bersumpah didepan Obaa-sama dan Ojii-sama, kalau Tou-san akan menjaga kami seumur hidupmu, Tuan Haruno." ujarku dan memberikan penekanan diakhir kalimatku.

"aku tahu, maafkan aku. Bahkan putriku sendiri juga membenciku." ujarnya

"Kata maaf tak akan menyelesaikan apapun." jawabku enteng

"hh... Tidurlah ini sudah malam." ujarnya

"kau bahkan tak perlu memintaku, aku sudah hampir tidur tapi telfon dari mu benar-benar mengangguku." ujarku

"maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau putriku baik-baik saja, selamat malam" ujarnya, aku hanya menghela nafas Ku, aku berani bersumpah demi apapun, aku Sama sekali tak bermaksud melakukan ini padanya. Aku Sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatnya merasa bersalah, maksudku, Kata-Kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa dapat Ku kontrol. Hh... Entahlah, aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua dan berharap hal tolol ini benar-benar berakhir. Aku mencintai mereka, dan aku sangat bahagia kalau mereka bahagia, jadi aku akan tetap menerima keputusan mereka nanti, sepahit apapun Isi keputusan itu.

**TBC. Oke, ini Chap 1 gimana menurut kalian? Well FF ini emang dapet banyak Inspirasi dari lagu-lagunya Demi lovato yang keren-keren abis wkwkwk dan juga soundtrack Camp Rock and Lagu-lagu The Jonas Brothers, tapi untuk Chap ini emang inspirasi dari lagunya Demi yang for the love of Daughter, btw, Kritik da saran di tunggu Minna-san.**

**Aphrodite Girl 13**


	2. Skyscraper

Skyscraper

**Disclaimer : I don't owned any character here, all is belong to Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san.**

**Warning : aneh, Gaje, fluf, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, Author abal bin labil, not a Canon Fic, DLDR please, Saya ga terima FLAME ga bermutu, tapi kalau membangun dan denga penyampaian yang benar, saya terima dan anggap itu sebagai kritik dan saran.**

**Author's Cuap-cuap area : well, sebenernya aphro ga pernah kepikiran buat ngepost FF ini, FF ini sebenernya sih di buat buat sahabatku yang lagi ulang tahun ke 17 dalam bentuk buku dan tokoh yang berebeda, tapi karena aku cinta banget sama Kakasaku, akhirya dengan sedikit Edited aku Post FF ini, semoga suka yach Mina-san.**

"_**cinta, persetan dengan satu kata yang dianggap sacral oleh setiap pasangan itu, bagiku Cinta dan semua manusia yang berurusan di dalamnya, hanya akan terluka, tersakiti, dan air mata tak akan pernah berhenti mengalir karena satu kata bodoh yang menandakan perasaan yang menurutku cukup tolol itu."**_

**Sakura POV**

Sinar terang itu cukup mengganggu tidurku. Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapanku saat ini, Tou-san berdiri di sana menatap keluar jendela kamarku, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"sudah banggun?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk

"apa masih sakit?" Tanya Tou-san, entah aku salah dengar atau apa tapi yang jelas aku mendengar nada khawatir darinya.

"sedikit, tidak perlu khawatir sebentar lagi toh akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." ujarku

"kenapa tidak memeriksakannya kedokter?" tanyanya

"tidak, sudah Ku bilang ini hanya luka kecil." ujarku

"bodoh, untuk apa menjadi mahasiswa yang berotak cerdas kalau kau bahkan tak peduli pada dirimu sendiri?" ujarnya

"Sama seperti mu dan Kaa-san, kan? Sampai sekarang aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kalian menyakiti diri kalian sendiri dengan Cara tolol seperti ini." ujarku

"apa maksud mu?" ujarnya aku merasa dia menahan emosinya

"hhh... Kenapa tidak berpisah saja? Setidaknya tidur Ku tak terganggu setiap malam dengan pertengkaran kalian." ujarku sekenanya.

"kau ingin melihat orangtua mu bercerai?" ujar Tou-san, aku tertawa pahit mendengar kalimatnya.

"jangan konyol, tak Ada anak-anak yang ingin orangtuanya berpisah tapi jauh lebih banyak anak-anak yang tak ingin melihat pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya setiap malam. Aku tak pernah membenci mu ataupun Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku hanya lelah, aku lelah dengan pertengkaran kalian, aku lelah mendengar Kaa-san menangis dan menangis frustasi setiap malamnya saat kau tak Ada. Dia jauh lebih terluka dari yang pernah kau bayangkan. Dan aku, aku sudah melihat pertengkaran kalian sejak aku berusia empat belas tahun, seharusnya itu membuatku dewasa tapi entahlah, aku Sama sekali tak bisa membuang rasa takutku setiap kalian bertengkar seperti itu, selalu Sama Hawa dingin dan rasa takut itu selalu menghantuiku setiap saat."

"kalau kau bertanya padaku apa yang Ku takuti dalam dunia ini, aku akan bilang aku takut kehilangan Kaa-san atau Tou-san dengan Cara apapun, aku tak pernah membayangkan kehilangan rasa kasih sayang kalian, aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau kalian akan bercerai dan aku harus ikut salah satu dari kalian, itu mengerikan, sangat, sangat mengerikan. Membayangkan kalian akan menikah lagi dengan oranglain setelah perceraian saja selalu membuat Ku muak." ujarku

"aku selalu berfikir untuk mengakhiri ini semua dengan Mebuki, aku juga tak ingin membuatnya terluka karena sikap Ku lagi. Tapi setiap kali aku membicarakan Hal ini dengannya dia pasti akan mengelak Dan meminta Ku untuk mempertimbangkan mu." ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapannya.

"jangan fikirkan aku, aku akan bahagia kalau kalian juga bahagia." ujarku

"tapi aku tidak, kau tahu? Saat Mebuki melahirkan mu, aku sangat bahagia, Dan memiliki mu menjadi Putri kecilku adalah kebahagaian terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan putriku menghilang dari jangkauan Ku begitu saja. Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan Ku bertahan." ujarnya

"kalau kau memang menyayangiku, kau tak akan mungkin menyakiti Ku." ujarku

"maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku Sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu." katanya, aku berusaha mati-matian menahan air mataku sekarang.

"lupakanlah aku sudah memaafkan mu jauh sebelum kau memintanya." ujarku. Tou-sa tersenyum kearahku dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Mebuki sudah memasak sarapan untuk mu. Turunlah dia menunggu mu di sana." ujarnya

"bagaimana dengan Tou-san?" aku memandangnya penuh harap saat dia akan meninggalkan kamarku.

"aku Ada meeting dadakan pagi ini, aku akan sarapan di kantor nanti." katanya

"kau Sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghindarkan?" tanyaku, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"bisa dibilang begitu." ujarnya

"oh... Ayolah berhentilah bertingkah seperti seorang pengecut! aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus ikut sarapan dengan kami" kataku

"Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak bisa..."

"kapan terakhir kita makan bersama?" ujarku dan dia hanya terdiam.

"kau bahkan tidak ingat, jadi Ku mohon, kali ini saja, lupakan dulu urusan perusahaan sialan itu dan temani aku dan Kaa-san sarapan!" ujarku sambil menarik tangannya.

"kau memang Putri ibu mu, Sakura. Kalian berdua Sama-Sama menyebalkan." aku tidak menggubris kata-katanya dan malah menariknya menuruni tangga dan masuk keruang makan, Kaa-san sedikit terkejut melihat Tou-sa datang bersama Ku.

"Tou-san akan sarapan bersama kita pagi ini, Kaa-san" ujarku

"bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau kau Ada meeting dadakan di kantor, Kisazhi?" ujar Mom.

"Sakura yang memintaku untuk sarapan bersama pagi ini." ujarnya, Kaa-san hanya mengangguk dan kembali berkutat di dapur, lalu kembali dengan secangkir kopi di tanggannya.

"ini kopi mu." ujarnya, aku bisa melihat Tou-san tersenyum samar saat Kaa-san berbalik, apa Kakashi benar? Apa mereka masih bertahan karena mereka masih saling mencintai?

"um... Tou-san, aku punya satu permintaan." ujarku, Tou-san menatapku dengan kedua alisnya bertaut

"Dan apa itu? Katakan apa yang kau inginkan aku akan berusaha memenuhinya." kata Toup-san.

"saat kau dan Kaa-san membuat sebuah keputusan tentang... Er... Tentang hubungan kalian selanjutnya..." aku menarik nafas Ku sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku

"jangan fikirkan tentang aku, maksudku... Memang aku juga akan terluka kalau seandainya kalian berpisah tapi aku sadar kalau aku memaksakan hubungan kalian, kalian akan jauh lebih terluka lagi. Jadi, aku mohon sekali ini saja fikirkan kebahagian kalian dan abaikan aku, aku akan bahagia dengan setiap keputusan yang kalian buat, maksudku... Sebisa mungkin aku akan bisa menerimanya." Ujarku, Tou-san menggenggam tanganku.

"akan Ku lakukan." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut musim semiku pelan, dan akhirnya walaupun itu hanya sebentar, aku merasa kalau ayahku kembali menjadi dirinya yang Dulu.

Kaa-san dan Tou-san terlihat sangat cangung berada di satu meja makan, aku juga tak berusaha mencairkan suasana, bukannya tak mau, tapi otakku terlalu penat untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa di gunakan untuk mencairkan suasana kali ini. Aku hanya menyantap roti panggang Ku dengan tidak begitu berminat saat ponsel Ku berdering, aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang menelfon.

"Ada apa menganggu ketenangan Ku pagi-pagi begini, Pak tua?" ujarku

"maaf dan hei! Aku bukan Pak tua, usia ku bahkan belum genap 25 tahun, dan aku belum menikah!" katanya

"ayolah, jadi apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Ku.

"Asuma, aku, Kurenai, Hanare, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Ino berencana ke pantai hari ini, kau ikut?" ujarnya

"aku agak malas sebenarnya, tapi baiklah untuk refreshing, kalau begitu jemput aku nanti jam 8 dan jangan gunakan motor sialan mu itu, atau aku akan membunuh mu kalau kau benar-benar menggunakan motor mu." ujarku, aku hanya mendengar tawa renyahnya dari seberang sana.

"baiklah, dan jangan membuat Ku menunggu mu terlalu lama di sana, Nona Haruno." katanya

"aku berani bertaruh kalau kau yang akan terlambat, Tuan Hatake!" ujarku lalu memtus sambungan telfon dengannya.

"aku akan kepantai dengan teman-teman hari ini." ujarku Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya mengangguk.

"enjoying your time, dear." ujar ibuku saat aku berjalan keluar ruang makan dan menyiapkan keperluanku.

Aku turun dari lantai dua dan mendapati Kakashi sudah di ruang tengah sedang berbincang dengan Kaa-san, aku rasa Tou-san sudah berangkat kekantor. Aku tersenyum samar saat Kakashi menghibur Kaa-san dan membuatnya tersenyum, yeah, aku benar-benat lupa kapan melihat Kaa-san bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Aku berjalan mendekat, Kakashi langsung berdiri saat melihatku dan well, dia benar-benar tampan.

"sudah selesai memandangi ketampanan Ku, eh?" katanya, aku meninju pelan bahunya

"tutup mulutmu, sialan!" ujarku, dia hanya tertawa dan entah sejak kapan aku menyukai tawanya itu.

"Mebuki Baa-chan, aku culik sebentar Putri kecil mu ini ya?" ujarnya Kaa-san hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, Kakashi menarik tanganku keluar halaman rumah Ku. Kakashi membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, ini Mobil baru kurasa, bocah ini tak pernah membawa lamborgini sebelumnya.

"boleh aku bertanya padamu, Saku?" Tanya Kakashi, aku menautkan alis Ku lalu tertawa

"oh... Ayolah aku sedang serius kali ini!" katanya aku menghentikan tawaku dan memandangnya.

"baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Tanyaku.

"er… apa kau pernah berfikiran untuk memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang?" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanya dan kembali tersenyum miris, aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela.

"kau tahu kalau aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan hal itu kan? maksudku, semua yang terjadi di dalam keluarga ku membuatku enggan memikirkan ini, aku hanya ingin hidupku tak tersakiti lagi, Kashi. Aku sudah terluka terlalu parah dan jatuh terlalu dalam, aku butuh waktu, bukan tidak mungkin aku sembuh dari luka yang ku rasakan tapi tetap saja aku butuh waktu untuk kembali percaya kepada oranglain dan menyerahkan perasaanku padanya." Jelasku, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah Kakashi, mungkin sekilas dia terlihat tak peduli tetapi ekspresinya benar-benar sulit di baca.

"Kau hanya takut Saku, Cinta tak akan menyakitimu." Katanya

"itu omong kosong, Kashi. Kau tahu kedua orangtua ku tersakiti karena hal itu, bahkan aku juga. cinta tak lebih dari sebuah omongkosong belaka bagiku, dan aku benci itu." suaraku bergetar sekarang.

"tapi, kalau kau mengarahkan cinta itu kepada orang yang benar dan tepat kau akan bahagia, Sakura. Cinta itu bisa membawa mu bangkit lagi dan menyatukan lagi serpihan hatimu yang hancur." Ujarnya

"aku takut, dan kau tahu itu. hati ku sudah begitu rapuh dan aku takut mempercayakannya kepada orang lain. Aku benar-benar takut kalau orang yang ku percayai justru orang yang akan menyakiti ku nantinya." Aku menghela nafasku. Hening, tak ada satupun yang bicara diantara kami.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu Kashi?" tanyaku, Kakashi menoleh kearahku, dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu menatap Iris emerald ku.

"aku menyukai seorang gadis." Katanya, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tak terima saat mendengar penuturannya, kenapa? apa yang salah? Kakashi sahabatku dan seharusnya aku senang dia menyukai seseorang setelah putus dari Ino empat tahun yang lalu.

"dan… siapa dia?" tanyaku

"aku tak bisa mengenalkannya padamu sekarang, tapi… dia gadis yang menarik, kau tahu? Dia terkadang bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan kami sering terlibat pertengkaran kecil. Tapi justru itu yang membuatku mencintainya. Dia gadis yang kuat di mata oranglain, bahkan aku juga menganggapnya begitu, tapi setiapkali aku bertatapan mata dengannya dan setiap kali dia menangis di hadapanku, dia terlihatsangat rapuh." Kakashi mengambil jeda lalu kembali melanjutkannya.

"aku mencintainya, aku bahkan takut kehilangannya, apa yang harus ku lakukan Saku?" Ujarnya

"Apa lagi? kejar dan jadikan dia milikmu." Entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan hatiku terasa benar-benar sakit, seakan tak bisa menerima kenyataan kala aku membagi, Kakashi. Membagi Sahabat terbaikku sendiri.

"aku sedang berusaha saat ini, Gadis kecil. Tapi aku rasa gadis itu tak tertarik." Ujarnya

"kenapa? apa dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanyaku

"lebih parah, rasanya hatinya memang sudah terkunci rapat untukku, dia takut dan trauma untuk memulai hubungan dengan oranglain. Dia takut kalau aku menyakitinya." Ujarnya, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lega mendengar Kakashi mengatakan hal itu.

"ayo, Turun kita sudah sampai. Naruto bisa bawel kalau kita terlambat." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk lalu turun dari mobil Kakashi.

Aku dan Kakashi berjalan dan sesekali bercanda, saat kami menghampiri sahabat-sahabat kami yang lainnya. Ino dan Sasuke sepertinya baru jadian, ah… film yang mereka mainkan benar-benar membawa cinta untuk mereka, ku akui mereka memang cocok menjadi pasangan sejak awal. Lalu siapa yang akan terjebak cinta lokasi selanjutnya? Apa Kakashi dan Hanare karena Syuting Vido Clip di Prancis sebelum peluncuran album baru Kakashi waktu titu? Aku harap bukan mereka, aku masih belum mau membagi sahabat baikku, dan tak mau membayangkan Kakashi memiliki pacar, karena itu artinya dia tak akan punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar ku bercerita setiap kali aku membutuhkannya. Egois, eh? Yeah, aku memang egois, tapi ini semua karena aku butuh perhatian, dan yang ku butuhkan adalah perhatian dari kedua orangtua ku.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura. Apa kabar?" Hanare maju saat melihatku datang, dia memakai Tank top berwarna biru dan celana hot pants jeans, rambut hitam panjangnya tertutup topi pantai berwarna putih gading, dia cantik, mungkin saja gadis yang di ceritakan Kakashi adalah dia.

"Baik, Hanare, bagaiamana denga Pracis?" Hanare hanya tersenyum saat aku menanyakan tentang Negara asal Ibunya.

"tidak buruk, well, aku akan tinggal di sini karena urusan pekerjaan." Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"wah, kalau begitu kau harus mengajakku ke Apartement barumu, Hana-chan…" Kakashi sudah berada di sampingku dan dia hanya menggunakan celana pantai saja, sebelah tangannya memegang sekaleng soda dingin.

"Tidak hanya kau tapi kalian semua, tenang saja." Ujar Hanare

"eh, Sakura… kau mau Surffing?" Tawar Kakashi, aku mengangguk.

"aku ganti pakaian dulu, eh… tapi aku lupa bawa papan surfing nya…" ujarku

"aku bawa dua papan." Katanya

"kalau begitu tunggu, aku ganti pakaian dulu." Aku menarik lengan Hanare yang akan mengganti pakaiannya, aku memilih memakai bikini kali ini dengan bawahan Hot pans berwarna coklat, hitung-hitung berjemur dan merubah warna kulit ku.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan berganti pakaian, kami kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya, Kurenai dan Asuma sudah siap dengan papan Surffingnya, dan kulihat Sasuke tengah asik menjajal Speedboat miliknya, sementara Ino dengan Santai berjemur sambil membaca buku kesayangannya, sejak kapan anak itu jadi hobi membaca?

"Hei… Gadis cilik, ini!" aku sedikit mendengus saat Kakashi kembali memanggil ku dengan sebutan menyebalkan itu.

"Thanks, pak tua, aku harap pinggang mu tak bermasalah saat kita Surfing nanti!" ujarku sengit, dia hanya tersenyum mengejek ku.

"kau yang akan jatuh lebih dulu, gadis nakal." Ujarnya

"jangan mengataiku seperti itu kalau kau tidak jauh lebih baik dariku sama sekali, dasar Hatake Mesum Sialan!" umpatku

"kalian berdua hentikan! Benar-benar menganggu kesenangan saja!" aku mendengar Naruto meggerutu dari dalam.

"kau tidak ikut?" Tanyaku, dia mengangkat bahunya

"tidak deh, kejadian tenggelam tahun lalu membuat ku Kapok! Lebih baik aku menjajal Jetsky nanti." Katanya, aku menggerling nakal kearahnya.

"Yakin tidak mau ikut, Naru? Pasti akan mengasyikan loh." kataku

"diamlah, Sakura! Atau tak akan ku biarkan kau makan dan minum gratis di café ku!" ujarnya, aku dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"bagaimana kalau kita lomba?" Tanya Kurenai

"lomba?" aku balik bertanya dan memandang nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"oh… Ayolah, yang berhasil menaklukkan Ombak tertinggi dia yang menang, sementara yang kalah harus membuat pesta Barbeque di rumahnya dan mengundang satu angkatan mahasiswa Todai di rumahnya, bagaimana?" Ujar Kurenai, seringai jahil terpampang jelas di wajahnya, aku mengangguk setuju sementara kedua pria di sebelah kami menolak mentah-mentah.

"tidak mau! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Fans ku di Todai, little red eyes!" ujar Kakashi

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil itu, Pak tua mesum sialan!" Kurenai balas mengumpat

"oh…. Hentikan kalian berdua! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sekarang, eh? Aku setuju dengan taruhan itu,darl." Ujar Asuma lalu mencium Kurenai, aku dan Kakashi sama-sama memasang wajah akan muntah.

Aku dan yang lainnya berenang sampai ketengah laut dan mencari ombak, saat ombak itu datang aku dan yang lainnya langsung menerjang ombak itu dengan papan selancar kami. Tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa lagi aku membiarkan ombak-ombak itu menghampiriku dan aku akan dengan senang hati menerjangnya. Tubuhku kebas rasa dingin air laut yang mengenai kulitku tak lagi dapat kurasakan. Aku memandang kelangit, matahari bersinar cerah sekali hari ini. tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan pertengkaran kedua orangtuaku kembali menghantuiku. Aku tersenyum kecut mengungat itu semua, pertengkaran yang selalu membuat ku merasa takut saat aku melihatnya, pertengkaran yang selalu membuatku terluka setiap aku mendengarnya. Bahkan aku juga takut memulai hubungan dengan oranglain.

Kakashi, ku akui mungkin memang aku memiliki perasaan untuknya, tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang mendorongku untuk membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, mungkinkah aku takut? Yeah, terkadang aku memang cukup takut memulai hubungan dengan oranglain, yang membuatku takut adalah, aku sudah terluka terlalu dalam, aku sudah jatuh kelubang kesengsaraan yang di ciptakan kedua orangtuaku begitu dalam, aku tak mau terluka lagi, sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit itu, aku tak mau merasakan hal itu lagi. hatiku sudah hampir retak, aku tak mau hati ini akan benar-benar hancur dengan sempurna nantinya.

Bukannya aku tak percaya pada Kakashi, tapi tetap saja rasa takut itu selalu datang dan menghantuiku, aku belum berani atau lebih tepatnya sangat takut untuk mempercayai seseorang untuk menjaga hati ku ini. bukannya tidak mungkin, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk melupakan semua mimpi burukku.

Kaa-san dan Tou-san masih saja keras kepala dan belum membuat keputusan terakhir mereka, aku harnya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka, yang ku inginkan adalah mereka bisa membuat keputusan yang benar, aku tak masalah kalau harus terluka saat melihat mereka bahagia, bagiku saat mereka bahagia nantinya, saat aku melihatnya, aku percaya kalau luka dalam hatiku ini pasti akan sembuh. Aku hanya putri mereka yang mengharapkan mereka bahagia, sekalipun jika keputusan final itu adalah berpisah, sesuai janjiku aku akan menerimanya.

Aku kembali memandang laut lepas, dan membiarkan Ombak kembali mendatangiku dan aku kembali menghanjarnya, membiarkan adrenalinku terpacu, dan agar aku bisa melupakan semua hal sialan yang terus-menerus menghatui hidupku. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki mereka yang selalu membuatku bangkit saat aku hampir terjatuh, dan Kakashi yang selalu ada disampingku kapanpun aku membutuhkannya.

Aku dan yang lainnya mengakhiri Lomba Surfing ini dengan hasil Kakashi kalah telak dari kami,dan dia terpaksa membuat pesta barbeque itu di rumahnya dan mengundang satu angkatan Mahasiswa Todai. Setelah itu aku dan yang lainnya menunggu sampai matahari terbenam, saat yang lainnya memilih bersama pasangan mereka, aku saat itu memilih untuk berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai menjauh dari mereka, angin pantai membuatku merasa kedinginan dan sendirian. aku memeluk tubuhku berusaha menghangatkannya, aku menatap arah matahari terbenam dan memejamkan mataku, dan menyebutkan permohonanku, orang bilang saat matahari terbenam, dan kita mengatakan permohonan kita, maka itu akan terkabul, aku benar-benar berharap kalau hal itu benar, aku kembali membuka mataku dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku, lalu perlahan tersenyum, ku hapus air mata yang sempat saat aku mengucapkan permohonanku tadi, dan mencoba tersenyum. Untuk mereka, untuk kebahagiaan mereka aku akan tegar, aku bersumpah aku tak akan menangis saat mereka berpisah, aku berjanji aku akan kuat, sekalipun pastunya hatiku akan hancur berkeping-keping nantinya, aku pasti akan sanggup untuk berdiri dan memungut kepingan-kepingan hatiku yang hancur dan menyusunnya kembali.

Cinta. Aku benar-benar berharap kalau suatu saat nanti aka nada orang yang mampu mengubah pemikiranku tentang perasaan itu dan membuktikan padaku kalu cinta tak semengerikan yang aku bayangkan selama ini. aku percaya, suatu saat nanti entah kapan itu, aku pasti akan menemukannya, menemukan seseorang yang mampu menunjukkan padaku kalau cinta itu Indah, dan seseorang yang mampu membantu ku berdiri tegar menghadapi semua masalah yang menghantuiku.

**TBC. Ok kalian boleh bunuh saya dengan apapun yang ada di sekitar kalian, Aphro bener-bener minta maaf kalau Chap kali ini kepanjangan dang a jelas, bener-bener deh waktu nulis ini semuanya ngalir begitu aja, dan mungkin ga nyambung jadinya, heheheh kalau gitu Aphro tunggu Reviewnya, Mina-san.**


	3. This is our song

Different Summer : This is Our Song

**Disclaimer : I don't owned any character here, all is belong to Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san.**

**Warning : aneh, Gaje, fluf, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, Author abal bin labil, not a Canon Fic, DLDR please, Saya ga terima FLAME ga bermutu, tapi kalau membangun dan denga penyampaian yang benar, saya terima dan anggap itu sebagai kritik dan saran.**

**Author's Cuap-cuap area : well, sebenernya aphro ga pernah kepikiran buat ngepost FF ini, FF ini sebenernya sih di buat buat sahabatku yang lagi ulang tahun ke 17 dalam bentuk buku dan tokoh yang berebeda, tapi karena aku cinta banget sama Kakasaku, akhirya dengan sedikit Edited aku Post FF ini, semoga suka yach Mina-san.**

"_**cinta, persetan dengan satu kata yang dianggap sacral oleh setiap pasangan itu, bagiku Cinta dan semua manusia yang berurusan di dalamnya, hanya akan terluka, tersakiti, dan air mata tak akan pernah berhenti mengalir karena satu kata bodoh yang menandakan perasaan yang menurutku cukup tolol itu."**_

Malam ini Aku berencana akan datang ke persta Barbeque di rumah Kakashi. Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya, sepertinya. Aku memakai Jaket berwarna Coklat, dan Kaus berwarna putih, celana Jeans Biru dan sneakers berwarna Coklat. Aku menuruni Tangga dan tak mendapati kedua orangtuaku dimana-mana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa pamit pada mereka, mungkin aku akan menelfon Kaa-san atau Tou-san nanti.

Aku menyambar kunci mobilku, mengambil gitar kesayangan ku dan setelah itu mengemudikan mobilku menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota Tokyo untuk tiba di rumah Kakashi. Aku memasuki kawasan perumahan mewah dan memarkirkan mobilku di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Country dan di dominasi cat berwarna abu-abu dan putih, aku masuk kedalam dan langsung di sambut oleh kedua orantua Kakashi.

"Hallo, Sakura-chan, sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kesini." Ujar Misaki Baa-chan

"Ah… Iya, Baa-chan, aku terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahku belakangan ini." kataku sambil tersenyum

"begitu? Ah… aku mengerti, Sayang." Katanya, aku tersenyum padanya

"Kaa-san, Apa itu Sakura?" aku melihat sosok pria tampan berambut Perak itu menuruni tangga rumahnya,

"ya, Kashi-kun, dia sudah datang." Ujar Misaki Baa-chan

"yang lainnya sudah bergabung di taman atas, kau juga bergabunglah dengan mereka." ujar Misaki baa-chan

"Baa-chan, apa baa-chan membutuhkan bantuan?" tanyaku

"Ah…kashi-kun kemari sebentar!" Kakashi berjalan mendekat mengekori ibunya ke dapur, dan kembali dengan sebuah box besar berisi kaleng minuman

"Saku-chan. Bisa bantu aku untuk bawa daging-daging ini ketaman atas?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuahbox daging yang cukup besar ke atas

"kenapa memilih taman atas? Kenapa tidak taman belakang saja, sih? merepotkan!" aku menggerutu

"akan ada pertunjukkan dariku nanti!" dia mengedip jail

"oh… aku menyesal sudah datang malam ini!" kataku

"ayolah, Sakura. Pesta ini tidak buruk kok." Katanya, aku hanya mendengus kesal dan mengekorinya ke taman atas.

"Hi, Forehead… aku fikir tadi kau tidak datang…" ujar Ino, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Aku sedang tidak ada acara, lagi pula aku sendirian di rumah hari ini, jadi aku datang saja lagi pula si bodoh ini pasti akan membunuhku besok di kampus kalau aku tidak datang." Ujarku, sambil menunjuk Kakashi

"Hell! Bisa tidak, kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan sekasar itu?" ujarnya, dan kini dia meletakkan box minuman itu di meja dekat pemangang daging., aku mendekatinya dan meletakkan box berisi daging itu di sana.

"apa Misaki Baa-chan sudah membuat bumbu Barbeque nya, Kakashi?" Tanyaku

"aku rasa sudah." Ujarnya

"ya sudah kalau begitu biar aku ambil dulu." Kataku lalu meninggalkan Kakashi, dan mengambil saus Barbeque di dapur, saat aku akan menaiki tangga suara yang sangat ku kenal menyapaku.

"Sakura!" aku menoleh dan mendapati Hanare disana.

"Oh…. Kau baru tiba?" tanyaku dia mengangguk

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng

"yang lain sudah berkumpul di atas, kau juga sebaiknya langsung bergabung dengan mereka saja." kataku, Hanare mengangguk lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ketaman atas, aku menyusulnya dari belakang.

Tepat jam delapan malam pesta barbeque ini di mulai, aku dan teman-teman perempuan yang lain membakar daging-daging itu di bantu oleh Misaki-baa-chan, sementara para cowok asik berkumpul di depan api unggun sambil meminum Soda dan ada juga yang asik bermain Sepak bola ala Irlandia, Kakashi, Asuma, Sasori, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan yang lainnya duduk di depan Api Unggun sambil mengobrol dan tertawa. Jujur, Sahabat ku yang satu itu benar-benar terlihat tampan jika sedang tertawa lepas seperti itu. ada perasaan aneh yang membuat hatiku hangat setiap kali melihatnya tertawa seperti ini, ada apa dengan ku sebenarnya?

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Kau hampir menghanguskan daging-daging itu!" aku tersentak saat Suara Kurenai membangunkan ku dari lamunanku, dan langsung memindahkan daging-daging yang hampir gosong itu ke piring.

"Astaga! Maaf, Maaf…" ujarku

"melamunkan Kakashi, eh?" ledeknya

"Diam,Kurenai!" ujarku, aku mengambil sepering daging panggang itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Kurenai lalu bergabung dengan anak-anak laki-laki yang berkumpul di depan api unggun.

Aku duduk di sebelah Kakashi dan dia mengambil gitar akustiknya sebelum menyomot daging panggang dari piringku.

"Kakashi! Kau bisa ambil sendirikan?" ujarku kesal

"Daging itu terlihat jauh lebih enak di piringmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum, aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas saat ini.

"Dasar Menyebalkan!" Gerutuku sambil memakan daging panggangku.

Kakashi hanya tertwa, dan mulai memetik Gitar akustiknya, tangan-tangan itu begitu lincah memainkan kunci-kunci gitar dan membentuk sebuah melodi, dari sebuah lagu, ya, lagu yang menjadi Favorite ku dan dia. aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya memetik intro dari lagu _"This is Our Song" _

"_So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya" _

Senyumku mengembang saat dia menyanyikan bait pertama lagu ini, serasa de javu, aku kembali mengingat saat perpisahan SMA waktu itu di hari perpisahan dia menyanyikan lagu ini sambil memainkan gitar akustiknya dan menyeretku keatas panggung untuk bernyanyi bersamanya.

"_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song"_

Aku ikut menyanyikan bait berikutnya bersamanya, perasaan hangat itu kembali menyusup masuk kedalam hatiku yang selama ini dingin dan beku, Kakashi tersenyum padaku di selela-sela kegiatannya menyanyikan lagu ini .

"_And grab your guitar  
Sit by the fire  
'Cause we all need a song  
When tired  
We'll sit here together  
And sing it outloud"_

Aku dan Kakashi kembali menyanyikan bait dari lagu itu berikutnya, aku melihat Asuma dan Sasuke ikut memetik gitar mereka, Hanare hanya melihat kearah kami dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan, juga anak-anak Todai lainnya mendekat dan duduk mengitari api Unggun bersama kami.

"_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song"_

Kali ini bukan hanya aku dan Kakashi saja, tapi hampir semua teman-teman kami di sini bernyanyi bersama, bahkan Ino, Kurenai,Hinata, Naruto, dan Hanare kini berdiri dan sambil menari menyanyikan lagu ini di sekitar api unggun, aku tersenyum saat Naruto mengajakku berdiri dan kami kembali menari bersama, aku bisa melihat sekilas Kakashi tersenyum padaku, senyum yang hangat dan berbeda dari senyumnya yang biasa ia berikan padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan kembali asik bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"_Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya"_

Kali ini Kakashi meletakkan gitarnya dan berjalan kearahku, dia menarik tanganku untuk berdansa asal-asalan dengannya, dan menari bersama yang lainnya. Aku bahagia, untuk sejenak sahabat kecilku ini berhasil membuatku merasa bahagia dan lepas dari semua masalah yang membelengguku, ah… dia memang selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku tersenyum dan melupakan masalahku.

"_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
(Our summer)_

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song" 

Bait terakhir itu di selesaikan hanya oleh aku dan Kakashi saja, dia tersenyum padaku, sebelah tangannya memelukku, dia sedikit menunduk dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi lebarku, aku tersenyum padanya, manic Onyx kembarnya yang selalu membuatku tenang itu menatap manic Emerald green milkku.

"jadi, ini pertunjukkan yang kau bilang eh?" Tanyaku, dia tersenyum

"Kau suka? Aku hanya berusaha meringankan bebanmu, kau terlihat murung belakangan ini dan aku hanya berusaha membuatmu melepas masalah yang mengganggu mu itu sebentar, dan aku rasa aku cukup berhasil bukan, Nona Haruno?" Jelasnya, kalau aku tidak menahan air mataku pasti aku sudah menangis di hadapannya sekarang.

"Arigatou, Kakashi… " kataku lalu memeluknya, Hangat, dan Nyaman, aku menikmati pelukkannya, sekali lagi aku bingung dengan perasaan yang dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam hatiku saat ini. aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau Kakashi sampai mendapatkan Gadis yang dia ceritakan padaku waktu itu, yang jelas untuk kali ini, aku tak mau melepasnya, tak akan pernah.

"oi… kalian berdua, sudah selesai bermesraannya?" Aku men-Deathglare, Asuma yang mengintrupsi pelukkan kami barusan dengan melempar gelas plastik kosong karah Kakashi.

"Sial! Sarutobi, kau benar-benar sialan!" umpat Kakashi sebelum berlari mengejar Asuma, dan menindih tubuh pemeran Atlet basket itu, di susul Sasuke dan Naruto juga Shikamaru, dan di tambah Sai dan Chouji

"Dasar! Selalu kekanak-kanakan seperti biasa." aku hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Ino

"kau tahu, Pig… kalau mereka tidak ada aku akan menyadari kalau dunia itu sangat sepi." Ujarku, sambil kembali membalik daging-daging yang masih dalam proses pemanggangan.

"Kalian serasi sekali tadi." Aku hampir menjatuhkan daging yang akan ku pindahkan saat tiba-tiba Kurenai muncul dan mengagetkanku;.

"Hell! Kurenai! Bisa tidak kau tidak muncul seperti Hantu! Kau hampir membuatku mati jantungan!" umpatku, Kurenai hanya nyengir

"Maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat, jadi… apa kalian pacaran?" tanya to the point.

"Tidak, kenapa kau bisa beranggapan sejauh itu?" tanyaku

"yah, sayang sekali, padahal kalian sangat serasi." ujarnya

"ayolah, hanya orang tolol yang bilang aku serasi Kakashi." Ujarku

"Berati kau menganggap ku Tolol?" ujarnya

"Teserah!" kataku sambil membawa daging itu ke para cowok-cowok yang sudah berhenti bermain kejar-kejaran dan langsung menyantapnya seperti orang terkena busung lapar.

"bisa tidak bersikap manis sedikit saat makan?" ujarku

"Tidak bisa, Jo… aku sudah kelewat lapar, penerbangan L.A, London sangat melelahkan tahu!" kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawab, sejak kapan dia terkena virus suka makan,Chouji eh?

"aku kira hanya anak Todai angkatan kita saja yang datang, tak ku sangka Si anak Hilang bisa pulang ke Jepang, tidak dengan kuliah dan perusahaan keluargamu, eh? Atau kau tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Temari mu, eh?" tanyaku, si rambut nanas itu hanya mendelik kearahku

"Jangan bahas dia!" ujarnya, lalu kembali menegak bir kalengnya

"aku hanya bercanda Shika." Kataku

"lagi pula, wanita di dunia ini banya, dude." Kali ini Sasuke yang bicara sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru sambil pura-pura prihatin.

"Hentikan itu Uchiha! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti manusia yang frustasi karena cinta!" aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"kau ingin pulang jam berapa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi

"kau mau mengusirku?" tanyaku

"bu… bukan begitu, aku tahu kau tidak bisa lama-lama keluar malam, lagi pula aku masih ingin hidup dan tak ingin Kisazhi Jii-san membunuhku, demi Tuhan aku masih ingin menikah!" ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum

"tak perlu berlebiha, Kakashi aku hanya bercanda." Kataku

"aku pulang jam sepuluh saja, aku yakin pesta ini akan berlanjut sampai pagi untuk para cowok." Ujarku

"perlu ku antar?" Tanyanya

"tidak, aku bawa mobil kok." Aku menolah tawarannya, dia mengangguk mengerti.

"lebih baik kau antar Hanare saja, dia datang menggunakan Taksi kurasa." Ujarku

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanyanya

"Ayolah Kakashi, bersikap manislah pada gadis secantik dia." kataku

"Kami hanya teman, dan jangan berfikir yang macam-macam, Sakura…" ujarnya, aku hanya menggeleng

"benarkah? Kau terlihat menyukainya." Ujarku, Kakashi menatapku sebelas alisnya terangkat menatap bingung kearahku, lalu tak lama kemudian tawanya meledak.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku bingung melihat tingkah manusia di sampingku ini.

"hahahaha… " dia mengusap air matanya dan berhenti tertawa saat aku memberikan Deathglare terbaikku untuknya.

"kau Cemburu pada Hanare? Ayolah Nona Haruno, tak ku sangka kau memiliki perasaan khusus padaku sampai cemburu pada Hannare seperti itu." Ujarnya pipiku bersemu merah, aku langsung meninju lengannya pelan.

"Enak saja, dalam mimpimu Hatake! Lagi pula aku juga sudah menyukai oranglain!" ujarku sambil menjulurkan lidahku, Kakashi langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatapku, tersirat kekecewaan di kedua Onyx itu.

"jadi siapa dia? bukannya kau bilang padaku kalau kau takut untuk berpacaran, eh?" katanya

"Dia pria bodoh yang selalu Cari gara-gara denganku, tidak tau aturan, dan selalu membuatku merasa tenang saat aku sedang bersamanya." Kataku, Kakashi hanya diam

"kau benar aku memang takut pada cinta, tapi dia merubahnya, dia membuatku menyadari kalau cinta tak seburuk yang ku bayangkan, Cinta memang terkadang bisa membuatku bangkit dari masalah, asalkan aku bersamanya dan tak berada jauh darinya." Ujarku, orang yang ku maksud di sampingku hanya tersenyum pahit, Kenapa? apa aku salah bicara? Kenapa dia memasang raut menyebalkan itu?

"Ku antar kau pulang." Ujarnya

"Heh! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku bawa mobil!" kataku, Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memanggil supir pribadinya.

"Ebisu, tolong bawa pulang mobil nona ini." ujarny sambil melempar kunci mobilku, dan.. Hei, dari mana si mesum sialan ini mendapatkannya?

"Dan katakan pada tuan dan nyonya Haruno, putri mereka akan pulang sedikit larut, dan jangan lupa bilang kalau aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang nanti." Katanya lalu Supir pribadinya itu pergi.

"Kau! kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seenaknya HAH?" Tanyaku, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya

"Kau tidak mau ku antar karena sudah punya orang yang kau sukai,begitu?" tanyanya, dia marah sekarang, Ayolah, Kakashi Hatake berhenti bertingkah konyol.

"Hell, Kakashi! Berhenti berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, sekalipun itu benar, kau tetap sahabatku." Kataku, dia tak membalas kalimat terakhirku dan berbalik meninggalkan aku dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Asuma.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Biarkan saja, kau tahu si pak tua mesum sialan itu yang paling kekanak-kanakan di antara kita." Ujar Shikamaru

"Aku serius Nara! Mood nya sedang benar-benar buruk, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan dia jadi Moody seperti itu?" Ujar Sasuke

"aku tidak tahu, mungkin ini salah mu Saku?" ujarku, aku mendelik kearah Shikamaru yang sedang memakan daging panggangnya

"Aku? kenapa aku?" tanyaku

"Dia cemburu, dasar gadis tidak peka. Percayalah mendengar seseorang yang kau cintai mencintai oranglain itu sangat… menyakitkan." Ujarnya, apa maksudnya? Apa Kakashi menyukaiku seperti yang di katakan Shikamaru? Tapi Gadis yang di sukai Kakashi kan bukan aku, iya tidak mungkin aku kan?

Aku hanya cuek saja dan berusaha tidak memikirkan hal-hal konyol yang kurasa akan benar-benar merusak otakku dan yang akan membuatku berharap banyak. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu ku di pesta barbeque dengan mereka, sampai saat sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Sudah jam sepulu lewat lima belas menit, lebih baik kau ku antar pulang, aku yakin orangtua mu sedang Khawatir sekarang." ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan setelah berpamitan dengan yang lainnya termasuk Orangtua Kakashi aku mengikuti Kakashi yang membawaku masuk kedalam Lamborgini miliknya, dan mobil Sport itu melesat seringan angin di jalan-jalan di kota Tokyo untuk membawa ku pulang kembali kerumahku.

Kondisi di perjalanan kali ini bena-benar berbeda dengan biasanya, Kakashi benar-benar dalam Mood yang buruk ku rasa, aku ingin sekali tidak menanyakan tentang siapa gadis yang di sukainya, selain itu memang sudah membuatku penasaran, aku juga cukup dibuat semakin penasaran dengan penuturan Shikamaru tadi.

"Kakashi…" aku memecah keheningan

"Hn…" apa-apaan itu? sejak kapan dia hanya menanggapi panggilanku dengan kata sesingkat itu dan tanpa meledekku.

"kau marah?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng

"tidak." jawabnya singkat dan suasana semakin hening aku memutuskan untuk ikut diam dan berhenti berfikir untuk menanyakan tentang gadis yang di sukainya. Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela dan mengamati pemandangan gedung-gedung tinngi pencakar langit yang terus berganti. Lama-lama aku jengah juga Kakashi bersikap seperti ini, apa yang salah? toh saat dia bilang kalau dia menyukai seorang gadis aku tak pernah semarah ini padanya, lalu kenapa dia harus bersikap sedingi es, salah maksudku jauh lebih dingin dari es, saat dia tahu kalau aku menyukai seorang pria? Sial! Apa Musang perak ini tidak tahu kalau pria itu adalah dia? dasar manusia tidak peka.

"APA MASALAHMU?" tanyaku, aku sedikit membentaknya sampai dia menoleh kearahku.

"apa maksud mu Saku?" tanyanya, dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan Blok rumahku

"kalau kau boleh menyukai seorang gadis apa aku tidak boleh menyukai pria? Saat kau bilang kau menyukai seorang gadis aku tak pernah semarah ini padamu, tapi kenapa kau bersikap begini saat aku menceritakan hal yang sama padamu?" tanyaku, Kakashi hanya menatapku

"Aku akan turun di sini!" kataku

"Saku! Sakura dengar aku sebentar!" katanya, aku tidak memperdulikannya lagi, masa bodo dia mau marah padaku besok di kampus atau tidak. aku keluar dari mobilnya dan membating keras pintunya tanpa bicara apapun lagi, dan langsung berjalan menjauh darinya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup dalam hatiku saat itu, dan aku mengharapkannya untuk , apa sih hal tolol yang sebenarnya ku inginkan? Mengharapkan manusia tak peka itu menyusulku dan mencegahku untuk pergi dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Come on Sakura Haruno! Jangan bermimpi, bahkan pangeran tak peka mu itu menyukai oranglain, jadi setelah ini semua, haruskah aku kembali percaya kepada filosofi cinta yang dia katakan padaku waktu itu?

Cih, persetan dengan itu semua, Cinta memang merepotkan, dan lagi Cinta benar-benar menguji kesabaran dengan menungu hal yang tertentu, belum lagi hasil yang ku dapatkan dari menunggu itu belum tentu setimpal dengan perasaan yang ku yang ku kira akan menyenangkan aku rasa justru berakhir dengan seperti ini, akhir yang benar-benar tak ku inginkan.

**TBC. Heheheheh di chapter ini aku selipin lagunya Demi Lovato, dan Joe jonas, sama Allison, yang di jadiin Sountrack film Camp Rock, lagunya bagus banget loh kalo lagi baca yang pas bagian itu sambil dengerin lagunya yah judul nya This is Our song, pasti feelnya makin dapet, hehehehe menurut kalian tentang Chapter ini gimana? Semoga ga mengecewakan ya? Hehehehe aku butuh review yang banyak dan aku usahain sebisa mungkin bakal Update kilat. Thanks for reading Minna, don't forget to gimme your review. **

**Aphrodite girl 13**


	4. When I Look At You

Different Summer : When I Look At you

**Disclaimer : I don't owned any character here, all is belong to Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san.**

**Warning : aneh, Gaje, fluf, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, Author abal bin labil, not a Canon Fic, DLDR please, Saya ga terima FLAME ga bermutu, tapi kalau membangun dan denga penyampaian yang benar, saya terima dan anggap itu sebagai kritik dan saran.**

**Author's Cuap-cuap area : well, sebenernya aphro ga pernah kepikiran buat ngepost FF ini, FF ini sebenernya sih di buat buat sahabatku yang lagi ulang tahun ke 17 dalam bentuk buku dan tokoh yang berebeda, tapi karena aku cinta banget sama Kakasaku, akhirya dengan sedikit Edited aku Post FF ini, semoga suka yach Mina-san.**

"_**cinta, persetan dengan satu kata yang dianggap sacral oleh setiap pasangan itu, bagiku Cinta dan semua manusia yang berurusan di dalamnya, hanya akan terluka, tersakiti, dan air mata tak akan pernah berhenti mengalir karena satu kata bodoh yang menandakan perasaan yang menurutku cukup tolol itu."**_

**Sakura POV**

Aku hanya bisa duduk diam menatap keluar jendela kamarku, sesekali tanganku menuliskan beberapa kata kedalam buku ku, dan sesekali mataku melirik bosan tulisan-tulisan dalam buku-buku mata kuliahku yang tebal. Aku melirik ke sebuah jam berbentuk Teddy Bear berwarna coklat di atas tempat tidurku, Jam sepuluh. Kedua orangtua ku sudah berangkat kekantor sejak tadi, fikiran ku kembali melayang ke percakapan singkat yang kami buat tadi pagi, yang intinya mereka sudah memutuskan keputusan final mereka. Bercerai. Dan aku juga memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian.

Mereka masih memaksaku untuk tinggal dengan salah satu dari mereka setelah perceraian nanti, dan aku bebas memilih tapi… Demi Tuhan! Aku sudah sangat muak dengan segala hal yang berbau pertengkaran mereka. menerima kenyataan mereka bercerai saja sudah sulit, apa lagi harus melihat mereka bertengkar dan memperebutkan hak asuhku nanti. Lagi pula aku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku. aku kembali menghela nafasku, meletakkan pulpenku dengan kasar, dan beranjak dari meja belajarku, memutuskan menghempaskan tubuhku keatas ranjang.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Bosan. Aku benar-benar merasa terpenjara sekarang, seandainya aku tidak membentak si Bodoh itu, mungkin aku bisa menelfonnya dan memintanya menemaniku di rumah. Ah… tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung dengan si bodoh itu, kan? dia memang sahabatku, dan ku akui aku memiliki perasaan Khusus padanya tapi… aku sadar aku tak bisa memilikinya, dia menyukai gadis lain, dan aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya agar dia bisa mendapatkan gadis yang dia bilang bodoh itu. aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku, dan tertawa, menertawai diriku sendiri.

aku menyambar kunci mobilku, dompet, dan jaketku, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah, dan mengeluarkan mobilku dari garasi. Liburan musim panas selama dua bulan, bukan berarti aku harus terperangkap bersama hal-hal sialan itu,kan? aku mengendarai mobilku dan berhenti di depan Café milik Naruto , saat aku membuka pintu, Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan kearahku.

"Sendirian, Eh?" ujarnya, aku tersenyum

"memangnya aku harus datang dengan siapa?" Tanyaku

"biasanya kau akan datang dengan Kakashi, atau teman-teman mu yang lainnya." Katanya

"kali ini aku hanya ingin datang sendiri, Naruto, aku pesan Capuchino yang biasa, ok?" kataku, Naruto mengangguk lalu meminta salah satu pelayan café ini untuk membuatkan pesanan untukku, aku duduk di tempat favorite ku, di depan sebuah jendela kaca besar, aku menatap keluar jendela dan mengamati mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan-jalan ini. aku hanya mendesah pelan saat melihat pasangan yang bertengkar di pinggir jalan, dan tersenyum miris, kenangan masa lalu kembali berputar dalam benakku.

"Pesanan datang, Nona…" aku tersentak dan mendapati Kakashi membawa minumanku

"Sejak kapan kau berubah profesi menjadi seorang pelayan? Turun pamor, eh?" ujarku, dia duduk di hadapanku.

"Penyamaran, kau tahu? Paparazzi tak akan membiarkan ku hidup tenang." Katanya, aku hanya diam.

"Soal semalam. Aku minta maaf, ok? Aku terlalu protektif padamu." Katanya, aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku dan mengaduk Capuchino milkku.

"aku sudah melupakannya." Kataku, lalu meminum Capuchinoku.

"itu bagus. Kau tahu, bagus sekali akhirnya kau bisa mengubah pandangan mu tentang cinta." Katanya, aku hanya tersenyum.

"jadi, bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu?" merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaannya, aku hanya diam dan menatapnya, tak yakin dengan jawaban yang akan ku berikan.

"dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku. Dan terlalu sibuk untuk mencintai orang lain dan tak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku." Jawabku enteng.

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh?" ujarnya, aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabar gadis bodoh mu?" tanyaku, Kakashi hanya terkekeh geli.

"kau bahkan jauh lebih bodoh darinya, Little Haruno." Ujarnya, aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"aku tak mau mengejarnya lagi." aku kaget mendengarnya, dan menatapnya.

"kenapa?" dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku ajukan, tapi hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil ku lontarkan.

"aku senang dia membuka hatinya untuk pria lain, dan mengubah filosofi cinta menurut pendapatnya. Tapi… hatinya tak akan pernah terbuka untukku. dia justru jatuh cinta kepada pria tidak peka yang bahkan mungkin, tak pernah mencintainya seperti yang ku lakukan." Dia menyadarkan tubuhnya memejamkan matanya.

"lucu,kan? kita tumbuh bersama, dan saat kita dewasa kita memiliki pandangan berbeda tentang cinta. Saat kita menyadarinya dan mencintai oranglain, cinta kita sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum.

"apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" tanyaku, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela dan tersenyum.

"memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Mengemis padanya?" katanya

"dasar Idiot! Kau mau menyerah sekarang? tak ku rasa sahabatku seorang pecundang." Kataku, dan kembali meminum Capuchinoku

"Aku bukan seorang pecundang, gadis cilik. Aku hanya mencoba merelakannya bahagia dengan orang lain." Katanya, aku tersenyum kecut kearahnya.

"mencoba berbohong dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri eh? Cinta memang akan membuatmu bahagia kalau kau yang memilihnya, tapi yang kau lakukan justru menyakiti dirimu sendiri,Kashi." Ujarku, dia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"aku tak menyakiti diriku, Saku, meskipun_yeah, bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi apa salahnya melepaskan orang yang kau sayangi? Kebahagiaan juga memiliki filosofi yang berbeda, Saku. Dan menurutku kebahagiaan adalah perasaan yang akan muncul saat melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia." Katanya, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia terluka, dari raut wajah dan caranya bicara.

"kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanyaku, Kakashi menatapku sebelum menjawab.

"Lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Akan ku berikan apapun termasuk nyawaku untuk membuatnya tersenyum." Katanya, aku hanya bisa menelan pil pahit saat mengetahui perasaan seseorang yang ku sayangi ini untuk oranglain.

"kalau begitu kejar dia, bodoh! Jangan sampai dia menjadi milik orang lain." Aku berusaha menahan semua emosi yang akan ku keluarkan saat mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Akan ku coba, tapi aku tak yakin aku bisa." Aku hanya mengangguk dan memandang muram kejalan raya melalui jendela kaca.

Pasangan yang bertengkar tadi terlihat saling meminta maaf sekarang, sang pria memeluk gadisnya, dan aku hanya tersenyum, seandainya Kaa-san dan Tou-san bisa menentukan keputusan lain selain perceraian sialan itu, mereka pasti tak akan berpisah dan aku tak perlu merasa se frustasi ini. setelah mereka berpisah, mungkin hanya Kakashi yang aku miliki, dan aku ragu, aku benar-benar ragu bisa memilikinya. Si bodoh itu, dia bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari hidupku.

Saat aku merasa dunia mempermainkanku dengan takdir sial yang tak pernah berujung, saat aku merasa dunia ku seolah-olah runtuh, saat aku merasa buta dan lumpuh, saat aku kehilangan kasih sayang kedua orangtuaku, dia selalu bersamaku, mencoba meyakinkan padaku kalau dunia ini sedang tak mempermainkanku dan menekankan padaku kalau nasib sial bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, dia akan bersedia kembali membangun dunia ku dan membuatnya jauh lebih baik, dia rela menjadi mata dan kakiku, membuatku bisa kembali melihat apa itu arti cinta dan kasih sayang, bisa membuahku kembali berlari mencari jalan keluar dari penderitaan walau itu hanya sesaat, dan dia bahkan memberikan kasih sayang kepadaku, lebih dari yang selama ini ku terima, meski itu dalam konteks yang berbeda. Dia, Kakashi Hatake. Semua orang di dunia ini memandangnya sebagai seorang aktor dan penyanyi yang dingin, arogan dan menyebalkan, tanpa tahu bagaimana sosoknya yang sebenarnya di balik layar, begitu kasual, penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, penuh dengan kehangatan, dan selalu ada lelucon tolol yang dia lontarkan saat kami bersama.

Aku pernah berfikir cinta itu menakutkan, cinta itu hanya menyakiti semua manusia yang terlibat di dalamnya, cinta hanya membuat seseorang menangis dan menangis tanpa henti, cinta hanya membuat seseorang menderita dan tak pernah memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan. Semua yang di janjikan di dalamnya, kebagaian dan kesetiaan semuanya terlihat Fana dan hanya sebuah ilusi semata, kebahagaiaan karena adanya cinta hanya sebuah dongeng belaka untukku, tapi secara perlahan, si bodoh ini masuk kedalam hidupku, dengan segala hal yang dia lakukan untukku dia mengubah semua pandangan suram dan gelapku terhadap cinta, dia menekankan sebuah doktrin baru dalam hidupku, kalau cinta akan membuatmu bahagia karena kau yang memilihnya, dan sebaliknya. Lalu apa kebahagaiaan untuknya? Melihat orang yang dia cintai bersama orang lain katanya? Apa dia sudah gila? Bukan kah itu artinya kalau dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cinta karena dia yang memilihnya? Satu hal lagi yang ku pelajari dari sahabat masa kecilku ini, pemikirannya benar-benar sulit di tebak.

"bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu?"; bagus, dia berhasil membuka topik yang benar-benar tak ingin ku bicarakan.

"pertengkaran mereka semakin terdengar seperti sampah." Jawabku asal, Kakashi memandang penuh selidik ke arahku, sudah ku bilang, sampai aku mati aku tak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"ada apa? katakan padaku." Ujarnya

"mereka akan bercerai." Kataku, dan aku tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawai diriku yang menyedihkan.

"aku rasa aku salah mempercayai filosofi cintamu." Kataku

"tidak, kau benar sudah mempercayainya. Mereka, yah, mungkin mereka lelah dengan pertengkaran mereka selama ini, mungkin mereka merasa kalau apa yang mereka lakukan tak hanya menyakiti mereja saja, tapi kau juga." ujarnya, aku menghela nafasku

"aku jauh lebih teluka dari yang mereka bayangkan." Jawabku, Kakashi mengenggam tanganku.

"percayalah, mereka pasti sudah memikirkan dengan sangat matang tentang hal ini." katanya

"aku merasa Tuhan tak adil." Ujarku

"kenapa begitu?" aku hanya tertawa medengar pertanyaan bodohnya.

"karena… dia tak pernah mengizinkan ku untuk bahagia, tapi Dia dengan mundahnya mengizinkan yang lain bahagia. Aku lahir seperti tak pernah di harapkan, dan aku mencintai seseorang tapi orang itu menganggapku tak ada. Untuk apa aku hidup, kalau Tuhan seolah-olah memberikan semua kesialan padaku?" ujarku, Kakashi hanya memukul pelan puncak kepalaku

"Gadis Bodoh! Tuhan mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Asal kau tahu ya, semua itu hanya ujian untuk mu dan keluarga mu." Ujarnya, aku tak menanggapi apa yang di katakannya, dan kembali meminum Capuchinoku

"aku berniat berlibur ke Italia, mau ikut?" aku menatapnya

"Italia?" tanyaku, Kakashi mengangguk

"tepatnya ke Verona, kau mau ikut, hitung-hitung untuk melepaskan semua penatmu dari masalam-masalah yang menghantuimu itu." ujarnya, aku memikirkan tawaran Kakashi sekali lagi, rasanya tak buruk kalau kami akan berlibur ke sana.

"boleh juga, tapi aku harus fikir-fikir lagi, apa hanya kita berdua?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk

"memangnya kau mau ajak siapa lagi, yang lain sudah punya acara masing-masing, dan aku berencana ke Verona, tapi rasanya tidak seru kalau hanya sendirian." katanya, aku mengangguk setuju.

"berapa lama?" tanyaku

"Satu atau dua minggu sudah cukup, atau kau juga mau ke Venesia? Kau tentukan saja." Katanya

"aku rasa satu minggu saja sudah cukup. Dan aku sudah bosan ke Venesia, Kashi." Ujarku

"baiklah, kita berangkat dua hari lagi, tiket pesawat biar aku yang beli." Katanya

"aku bisa beli sendiri." Ujarku

"jangan menolak." Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal, si bodoh ini pasti tak bisa di bantah.

"bagaimana dengan Paparazzi?" tanyaku

"biarkan saja, mereka akan kelelahan membuntuti kita." Katanya

"pokoknya aku tidak mau ada Hot News di majalah setelah kita kembali ke Jepang." Ujarku, dia hanya terkekeh geli

"atau kau tidak mau waktu berduaan denganku di ganggu oleh segerombolah orang tak bertanggung jawab itu, eh?" aku lansung melempar dompetku kearahnya

"dalam mimpimu, dasar Hatake Mesum sialan!" umpatku, Kakashi hanya tertawa.

Bagus, sekali lagi dia berhasil membuatku merasakan perasaan asing yang selalu masuk tanpa permisi dalam hatiku. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku, mendorong kuat-kuat perasaan yang mungkin saja bisa menjebakku lebih dalam, dan mencintainya lebih lagi.

Dia tak lebih dari sahabatku, ya, kami tak lebih dari itu, aku tak bisa memiliki perasaan lain untuknya dan dia juga tak mungkin memilikinya. dia mencintai orang lain dan aku harus menghentikan perasaan ini, aku harus bisa menghentikan semua kegilaan-kegilaan ini. melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti ini membuatku merasa tenang dan membuat semua masalah yang menjadi bebanku selama ini seolah terangkat keluar begitu saja, Kakashi, kenapa kau selalu suka membuatku menjadi bodoh, kenapa kau membiarkan perasaan aneh ini mempermainkanku, dan kenapa kau seolah memberikan satu harapan semu untukku?

Aku menhalihkan pandanganku ke arah cangkir capuchino Ku yang sudah hampir kosong. Kalau aku ikut dengannya ke Verona, bukankah itu hanya akan membuat kami semakin dekat? Tapi kalau aku tidak memutuskan untuk ikut, aku bersumpah mereka pasti akan memintaku ikut ke perceraian orangtuaku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan menyesap Capuchinoku. Seandainya aku punya pemutar waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan dapat mengubah segalanya, aku pasti tak akan bernasip seperti ini.

"kau mau ketempat lain, Saku?" aku menoleh dan menggeleng

"aku terlalu malas untuk pulang kerumah dan teralalu lelah untuk pergi ke suatu tempat." ujarku

"bagaimana kalau Ku ajak kau ketempat tenangku?" tanyanya, aku hanya bisa terkekeh geli, aku sudah bisa menebak di mana tempat itu.

"kemana? Danau? Taman kota? Atau atap gedung?" tanyaku

"ckckckkc, aku punya tempat baru, Nona Haruno." ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah. Tunggu di sini aku mau bayar minuman Ku Dulu..." kataku

"sudah Ku bayar sejak tadi, ayo!" Ujar Kakashi sambil menarik tanganku

"Naruto kami pergi Dulu!" ujar Kakashi, Naruto hanya melambai sambil menggeleng pelan .

Kakashi membawaku menyusuri kota Tokyo dan kami memasuki kawasan yang terlihat kuno dan antik rasanya aku mengenal tempat ini, ini seperti lokasi tempat Syuting Vidio Clip Kakashi yang di lakukan dua tahun yang lalu.

"kenapa ke sini?" tanyaku

"diam dan ikuti saja aku, semakin lama kau seperti Kaa-san. Cerewet." ujarnya, aku hanya mendengus kesal

"kalau begitu lebih baik aku..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat Ku, Kakashi menarikku dan membawaku masuk ke sebuah rumah begaya Campuran Eropa klasik dan Jepang kuno yang megah tapi antik.

"kau tunggu di sini." ujarnya, lalu naik kelantai dua, dimana ini? dia tak pernah menceritakan padaku Sama sekali kalau dia memiliki tempat persembunyian di daerah sini. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah kotak beludru di tangannya, dia duduk di sebelahku dan memberikannya padaku.

"apa ini?" tanyaku

"kotak music, ini milikku dan rumah ini milik Obaa-san Ku yang meninggal empat tahun yang lalu. Kotak music itu kenangan terakhir dari Obaa-san, dia memberikan itu saat aku sedang menangis karena Tousan tak pernah punya waktu untukku dan bahkan tak hadir di pesta ulangtahunku. Aku merasa sendirian, dan Obaa-san memberikan kotak musik itu padaku sebagai penghibur Ku saat aku merasa sedih. dan aku bermaksud memberikan kotak musik ini untuk mu, kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik." ujarnya, aku tersenyum

"thanks, lalu, kenapa kau mengajak Ku ke sini?" tanyaku

"ini tempat rahasiaku dan aku selalu bersembunyi di sini saat aku ingin sendirian. Kau juga bisa ke sini kalau kau mau, kunci rumah ini selalu Ku taruh di pot bunga di depan pintu." jawab nya.

Aku tersenyum, aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya saat duduk di sampingnya. Dia merangkulku mengelus pelan surai musim semi Ku. Hangat, aku ingin dia selalu melakukan ini, membuatku merasa tenang dan aman, aku takut, benar-benar takut kalau harus kehilangannya. aku memeluknya, membenamkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan semuanya padaku." ujarnya

"aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut kalau aku akan benar-benar sendirian." kataku

"kau tidak sendirian, Saku. Kau punya aku, Ino, Sasuke, orangtuamu, Dan teman-teman kita yang lainnya. Kau tahu itu." katanya, aku menggeleng

"orangtuaku akan bercerai dan kau akan memiliki pacar, gadis bodohmu itu, maksudku. Aku tak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mu, dan yang lainnya tak Sama denganmu mereka berbeda." kataku, dia mengeratkan pelukannya

"kau tahu aku selalu Ada untukmu. Sekalipun aku bukan milik mu, Saku." katanya, aku hanya tak membalas kalimat terakhirnya dan memeluknya, setidaknya, biarkan aku merasakan pelukan hangatnya lebih lama, sebelum dia menghabiskan semua waktunya dengan gadis bodohnya.

**TBC. Kalian boleh lempar saya dengan senjata ninja apapun, Maaf karena updatenya lama, aku lagi UTS jadinya ga bsa On PC, dan ga bisa publish. Gimana chapter yang ini? pasti aneh banget ya? Maaf deh Aphro lagi ga konsen banget waktu bikin FF ini, apa lagi kemarin yang review Cuma 1 orang doang, jadi agak males, tapi sekarang aprho bakal update 2 chap sekaligus kok Wish you like it, Minna… Minta reviewnya bolehkan ya? Hahaha**

**Aphrodite girl 13**


	5. In Real Life

Different Summer : In Real Life

**Disclaimer : I don't owned any character here, all is belong to Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san.**

**Warning : aneh, Gaje, fluf, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, Author abal bin labil, not a Canon Fic, DLDR please, Saya ga terima FLAME ga bermutu, tapi kalau membangun dan denga penyampaian yang benar, saya terima dan anggap itu sebagai kritik dan saran.**

**Author's Cuap-cuap area : well, sebenernya aphro ga pernah kepikiran buat ngepost FF ini, FF ini sebenernya sih di buat buat sahabatku yang lagi ulang tahun ke 17 dalam bentuk buku dan tokoh yang berebeda, tapi karena aku cinta banget sama Kakasaku, akhirya dengan sedikit Edited aku Post FF ini, semoga suka yach Mina-san.**

"_**cinta, persetan dengan satu kata yang dianggap sacral oleh setiap pasangan itu, bagiku Cinta dan semua manusia yang berurusan di dalamnya, hanya akan terluka, tersakiti, dan air mata tak akan pernah berhenti mengalir karena satu kata bodoh yang menandakan perasaan yang menurutku cukup tolol itu."**_

**Sakura POV**

Aku pulang kerumah dan mendapati Tou-san berjalan menuruni tangga membawa dua koper besar berwarna merah di ikuti Kaa-san di belakangnya, mereka berhenti saat melihatku berdiri di depan mereka dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tou-san mau kemana?" tanyaku, ayahku hanya diam dan saling bertatapan dengan ibuku.

"biar Ku jelaskan sebentar, Saku. ayo ikut aku." Tou-san meninggalkan tasnya dan berjalan kearah perpustakaan pribadi miliknya, aku mengikutinya masuk kedalam, dia duduk di pinggir meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membaca dan pandangannya memandang lurus ke depan, tepat ke tempat dimana foto pernikahan mereka di gantung di sana.

"aku dan Mebuki akan bercerai, kau sudah tau Kan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk

"kau juga menolak tinggal bersama Ku ataupun Mebuki..." dia menghentikan kalimatnya menatapku, mengelus pelan Surai musim semi Ku dan kembali memalingkan pandangannya kearah Foto pernikahan mereka.

"aku selalu ingin pernikahan ini berlangsung sampai aku mati. Aku ingin memiliki Mebuki seutuhnya sampai aku mati, tapi semua jauh dari bayangan Ku bayangkan, dia. Mungkin saja tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan sekalipun aku memberikannya, Ceritanya sangat panjang dan akan sulit untuk di jelaskan, Mebuki sudah punya penggantiku tapi aku belum dan mungkin tak akan pernah, selain itu kau tak mau tinggal dengan Ku ataupun Mebuki, aku rasa aku sudah tak punya alasan apapun untuk bertahan di rumah ini." ujarnya, dia tesenyum padaku, senyum pahit yang selama ini tak pernah ku lihat, sekalipun dalam pertengkaran mereka, terkadang Tou-san kasar kepada Kaa-san, tapi aku selalu tahu dia menyesalinya, dia selalu duduk di sini dan menatap foto pernikahan mereka dan menyesali semuanya dalam diam.

"aku masih tinggal di sini sampai sidang perceraian kalian, sekalipun kalian ingin tinggal terpisah yang seharusnya keluar dari sini adalah Kaa-san dan aku, kau yang membeli rumah ini, Tou-san." dia tersenyum padaku

"aku sudah mengganti sertifikat namanya menjadi milik Mebuki dan aku tak menyesal, jangan salah paham." ujarnya, dia memelukku, sangat erat, pelukannya, aku rindu pelukan ayahku.

"jangan pergi, Ku mohon jangan pergi." kataku

"Tou-san, sekali ini saja, aku mohon jangan pergi, aku berseumpah aku tak akan nakal lagi. Tolong..." ujarku, dia hanya menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukkannya padaku

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat aku pergi, Saku. Aku tak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi, tidak Mebuki dan tidak juga dengan mu." katanya.

"aku tidak mau Tou-san pergi, aku mohon..." kataku, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris emerald ku

"maafkan aku untuk semua yang sudah Ku lakukan, bertengkar dengan Mebuki di depan mu sejak kau masih empat belas tahun sampai saat ini memang tindakan terbodohku. Maafkan aku sudah membuat mu merasakan berada dalam keluarga yang sebenarnya sudah hancur ini selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, aku tahu aku egois terus berusaha mempertahankan Mebuki dan kau, Saku, Tapi kau harus tahu kau harus tahu kalau aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu." ujarnya, aku memeluknya.

"aku akan sering ke sini untuk menemuimu. aku janji." ujarnya lalu mencium singkat keningku sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Ku, saat menyadari Tou-san pergi menjauh aku langsung berlari mengejarnya, aku mendapatinya masuk kedalam Mobil lamborgini silvernya, aku menghampiri mobilnya dan mengetuk jendelanya, berharap dia membuka kaca mobilnya, berharap aku mampu mencegahnya untuk pergi, tapi yang dia lakukan justru melajukan mobilnya dan bersikap seolah tak peduli padaku, aku menangis, gadis kecil yang dulu bersumpah kalau dia tak akan meneteskan airmatanya lagi kini ternyata menangis kembali. Gadis yang dulu berhasil berlari dengan membawa semua bebannya kini akhirnya terjatuh juga, Hal ini yang Ku takutkan, Tou-san pergi dan meninggalkan Ku, sekalipun aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, tapi bukan berarti secepat ini, apa lagi setelah mendengar penjelasannya barusan, Kaa-san mungkin bisa tinggal dengan pacar barunya atau siapapun itu setelah aku tinggal di apartement nanti, tapi tidak dengan Tou-san, dia akan sendirian.

"Saku, bangunlah..." aku menyentak kasar tangan Kaa-san dan berdiri

"Ada apa Saku?" Kaa-san bertanya padaku

"Ada apa? Tou-san pergi dan kaa-san bilang Ada Apa?" tanyaku, Kaa-san terkejut melihatku beteriak

"Sakura..."

"aku muak. Kaa-san egois, Kaa-san tahu? Setelah percerian kalian Kaa-san mungkin bisa tinggal dengan pacar baru Kaa-san di sini, di rumah yang di beli Tou-san untuk keluarganya, untuk kita dengan keringatnya sendiri, sekarang aku tahu alasan kalian bertengkar selama ini, aku benci ini semua! Kaa tahu? Berapa lama dan seperti apa aku tersiksa? Kaa-san tahu apa padanganku pada Tou-san? Aku mengira Tou-san yang bermain belakang, tapi tak kusangka Kaa-san yang melakukannya?

Apa Kaa-san tahu apa yang Tou-san rasakan selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini? Kaa-san tahu? Apa Kaa-san pernah memikirkan apa yang paling Ku inginkan? Apa Kaa-san tahu kenapa Tou-san memutukan kalian bercerai? Tou-san mecintai mu, bahkan keputusan ini tak akan pernah membuatnya berpaling dari mu dan aku, kau membuat Ku takut untuk merasakan cinta. Pertengkaran gila dan semua hal sialan yang kalian lakukan benar-benar membuatku memiliki hati sekeras batu! Dan sekarang... Saat kalian bilang kalian akan bercerai aku menerimanya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal dengan kalian karena aku tak ingin kalian bertengkar, tapi setelah aku tahu semuanya, semua alasan Tou-san. Aku rasa aku akan tinggal dengannya, aku akan telfon Meiko Obaa-san dan aku akan menanyakan dimana apartement Otou-san, aku akan menyusulnya malam ini." aku berjalan melewatinya dan berlari kekamarku, aku mengeluarkan dua buahkoper besar dan memasukkan semua baju-baju Ku kesana.

"Sakura-Chan, dengarkan Kaa-san dulu, sayang. Kaa-san begitu karena... karena Kiazhi tak pernah memiliki waktu untuk kita bahkan walau hanya sebentar." ujarnya aku menghentikan aktifitasku sekarang

"begitu? Kalau begitu sekarang aku bertanya, berapa lama Kaa-san memiliki waktu untukku? untuk Tou-san? Apa Kaa-san pernah mengiyakan apa yang Tou-san mau? Seperti bethenti bekerja? Apa Kaa-san tahu apa yang Tou-san dan aku lakukan saat Tou-san sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk mu? untuk kita? Apa yang Kaa-san inginkan Tou-san selalu memberikannya tapi, apa yang Kaa-san lakukan? Kalau Ada yang seharusnya bermain api di belakang, itu seharusnya Tou-san, bukan Kaa-san." kataku lalu menutup kasar koper Ku dan dengan susah payah membawanya keluar rumah.

"ayolah, Saku... Kaa-san mohon!" katannya, aku menoleh.

"kau bisa tinggal dengan pacar barumu itu, tapi ayahku tinggal di luar sana, sendirian. aku jauh lebih baik tinggal dengannya dan satuhal yang Kaa-san harus ingat. Tak Ada satupun orang yang mampu menggantikan posisi Otou-san. Tak akan pernah." ujarku lalu menyeret koperku dan memasukkan koperku ke bagasi Mobil saat itu sebuah Mobil BMW grand turismo berwarna hitam memasuki pekarangan rumahku dan seorang pria berambut coklat turun dari Mobil mewah itu.

"Saku..." aku menoleh kearah pintu rumahku Pria itu ikut menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Kaa-san, senyuman yang seharusnya hanya boleh di berikan oleh Tou-san

"Arashi, tolong cegah putriku pergi." ujar Kaa-san, Pria itu menghampiriku.

"kau mau kemana Gadis cilik? Ibumu tidak mengizinkan mu untuk keluar rumah, kau sebaiknya kembali." katanya aku tersenyum sinis padanya

"aku ingin keluar kemanapun itu, itu bukan urusan mu." ujarku, lalu saat aku berjalan melewatinya dia mencengkram tanganku

"lepaskan aku, bajingan! Kau bahkan bukan ayahku, janagan pernah sok mengaturku!" kataku lalu menyentak tangannya kasar, pria yang di panggil Arashi itu mendelik saat aku mengatainya

"apa Kiazhi tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun sampai kau tak bisa menjaga omongan mu yang lancang itu. Gadis kecil?" ujarnya

"kau tidak tahu apapun tentang ayahku, bangsat. Menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang!" kataku

"aku akan menjadi ayahmu juga, sebentar lagi." katanya, aku tertawa sinis

"kalau kau mau menikah dengan ibuku. Silahkan saja, aku tak punya hak untuk melarang, tapi aku tak akan datang dan tak akan mengakui mu sebagai ayahku." aku bertehenti bicara dan menatap Kaa-san.

"Dan aku tak akan mengganggu kalain berdua lagi. Dengar Kaa-san, ayahku hanya satu,hanya Kiazhi dan selamanya hanya dia, kalau kalian menikah itu urusan kalian, yang jelas aku tak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk datang. Dan ini... Ini terakhir kalinya kau melihatku di sini, aku tak akan kembali. Apapun yang terjadi!" ujarku

"Sakura! Sakura tunggu! Sakura!" aku tak mendengarkan ibuku dan masuk kedalam porche Ku, aku mengendarainya sambil menangis, masa bodo kalau Kaa-san mengejarku.

Aku berharap ini semua mimpi buruk, aku berharap aku sedang tertidur sekarang dan saat aku bangun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi apa yang terjadi? Seperti biasa, nasib sial sedang menyiksaku, saat semuanya terasa seperti mimpi dan semua mimpi indahku terasanya nyata, Hal ini justru berbalik dan terasa seperti menikamku. Aku tertawa, aku benar-benat berharap Kami-sama menyabut saja nyawaku agar aku tak menderita, tapi aku tahu permintaan Ku barusan tak akan pernah terwujud, Kami-sama mana mau mengizinkan umatnya mati begitu saja.

Aku mengendarai mobilku kerumah Obaa-san dan memarkirkan mobilku di depan rumah nya, aku keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah mewah bergaya eropa kuno itu.

"Sakura, astaga Sayang..." aku langsung menghambur kepelukkan nenek Ku.

"Obaa-san, Obaa-san, Tolong, beritahu aku dimana tempat tinggal baru, Tou-san? Dia pergi dari rumah hari ini sebelum perceriannya dengan Kaa-san, aku ingin tinggal dengan Tou-san, aku tak mau kembali kerumah itu tanpa ayahku." ujarku, Obaa-san membawaku ke sofa ruang tamunya, lalu meminta salah satu maid membuatkan secangkir tea hangat untukku.

"Kiazhi melarangku, Sayang. Dia bilang dia tak mau kau tahu, karena permintaan mu." ujarnya, aku menggeleng

"aku hanya mau tinggal dengan Tou-san, Baa-chan, pelase, beritahu aku." kataku, baa-san menghela nafasnya dan menuliskan alamat apartement ayahku, lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Arigatou, baa-san." kataku. Aku memeluknya singkat lalu keluar rumahnya dan memacu mobilku menuju alamat yang di berikan Obaa-san untukku.

saat aku tiba di sana, aku tak terkejut kalau Otou-san memilih apartement mewah ini. Dia berhak mendapatkan apa yang hilang, aku menarik kedua koperku melewati lobby dan masuk ke lift. Saat pintu terbuka di lantai tujuh aku keluar, Dan mencari pintu bernomor 204 , aku menemukannya dan memencet belnya, saat pintu terbuka, Tou-san menatap terkejut kearahku. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Sakura..." ujarnya

"aku mau di sini saja, pokoknya Tou-san harus mengizinkanku. Aku tak mau kembali kerumah itu tanpa Tou-san." kataku, Tou-san membalas pelukanku

"kau akan memiliki ayah baru..." ujarnya sambil membantuku membawa kedua koperku masuk.

"aku hanya punya satu ayah dan itu, Otou-san." kataku, dia tersenyum padaku

"kau tentu boleh tinggal denganku, Saku. Kau bebas memilih kamarmu. Mebuki tahu Hal ini dan dia mengzinkan mu?" tanyanya

"akan Ku ceritakan besok saja, aku sedang tak mau membahas Hal ini." ujarku

"kau bertengkar dengan ibumu?" tanyanya

"ayolah, Tou-san. Aku tak mau membahasnya." kataku, lalu aku memilih sebuah kamar di sebelah kamar Tou-san dan langsung menghadap ke balkon.

"boleh kamar ini menjadi kamar Ku, Tou-san?" tanyaku dia tersenyum dan mengangguk

"kalau kau ingin mengganti catnya, kau bisa bilang padaku." katanya, aku mengangguk

"aku ke ruang kerja Ku sebentar, kalau butuh sesuatu, ruang kerjaku Ada di kamarku, di sebelah walk in closet Ada tangga spiral kecil, kau bisa naik ke sana, tepat di atasnya adalah ruang kerjaku. Ruang belajar mu Ada di atas." dia menunjuk balkon di hadapan tempat tidurku, letak tangga spiralnya Ada di sebelah walk in closet Ku. Aku mengangguk.

"aku tinggal Dulu kalau begitu. Bereskan baju mu lalu siap-siap kita akan makan diluar malam ini." ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Ku sendirian, aku menghempaskan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Hn... Aku selalu bermimpi kalau penderitaan ini akan berakhir, tapi aku rasa dunia nyata belum mengizinkan penderitaan ini menyiksaku, sekalipun sebenarnya ini sudah akan berakhir, aku tetap merasa ini masih akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh mimpi burukku.

Saat jam makan malam tiba, Tou-san dan aku memutuskan untuk makan malam di restoran Italia favorite kami, dia sengaja tak memilih tempat favorite kami saat kami sering ke sini bertiga seperti dulu, semua ini hanya akan menyakitinya saja.

"Tou-san, kenapa tidak makan di tempat lain saja?" Tanyaku, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu yang ia baca.

"kau tidak suka? Kita bisa pindah kalau kau mau." Ujarnya, aku menggeleng

"Bukan begitu, Hanya saja… oh, lupakanlah. Aku pesan pasta saja." Ujarku, Otou-san memandangku aneh.

"Biasanya kau akan pesan yang lain, yakin hanya itu saja?" tanya ayahku, aku mengangguk, Tou-san mengembalikan daftar menu kepada pelayan dan setelah menyebutkan menu yang kami pesan, dia kembali memandangku.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" aku sedikit tersenyum saat Tou-san menanyakan hal itu, Otou-san yang dulu benar-benar kembali sekarang.

"Baik. Si bodoh itu masih terus mengangguku." Ujarku, Tou-san terkekeh geli.

"Si bodoh? Yang kau maksud itu Kakashi?" tanyanya

"siapa lagi?" tanyaku Sakratis, Tou-san hanya tersenyum geli.

"Awas, kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya." Ujar Tou-san, wajahku langsung memerah karena ucapannya barusan.

"oh… sudahlah." Kataku, Otou-san hanya mengeleng.

"kau punya rencana untuk liburan musim panas tahun ini?" tanya Tou-san, aku mengangguk.

"Kakashi mengajakku ke Verona." Jawabku, Tou-san langsung tertawa

"kenapa sih? ada yang aneh dengan tempat itu?" tanyaku, Tou-san menggeleng

"tempat itu hanya kenangan masa lalu untukku dan Mebuki, aku rasa Kakashi bermaksud menjadikan mu pacarnya di sana, di rumah tua milik Julliette, biasanya di sana ada banyak gadis seusiamu yang menulis surat untuk Julliette tentang perasaan mereka, atau hubungan mereka. Mebuki pernah pergi ke sana juga,saat kami bulan madu saat itu." ujarnya, aku bisa melihat sinar mata Tou-san meredup saat menyebut nama Kaa-san.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal se tolol itu, Tou-san! Dan aku Tahu, Kakashi bukan tipe pria romantis, demi tuhan! Bahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dingin dan juga Suma dan Naruto yang usil setengah mati saja bisa menjadi romantis untuk pacarnya, tapi dia? cih, aku rasa dia tak akan mau melakukan hal yang menurutnya tolol itu." kataku, tawa Otou-san kembali meledak.

"jadi, kau mengharapkannya berubah menjadi sosok pria romantis, begitu? Aku rasa aku harus membicarakan perjodohan kalian dengan Kumiko dan Sakumo." Aku langsung mendengus kesal padanya.

"sudahlah, dia sudah mengincar gadis lain tahu!" kataku, Tou-san hanya tersenyum.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki, Saku." Aku tersenyum, ya. Sekali lagi Tou-san benar. Cinta memang tak harus memiliki, seperti dia dan Kaa-san, seperti Kakashi yang merelakan gadis bodohnya bersama pria lain, begitu juga denganku, Cinta bukan memakasa,tapi cinta ada untuk melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia.

Sekalipun memiliki Kakashi seutuhnya adalah mimpi, dan bukan kenyataan,itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku memilikinya secara paksa dan menyakitinya. Tak selamanya kenyataan akan membuatmu bahagia, membuat mu merasakan apa yang ingin kau rasakan, terkadang, kenyataan akan menyakitkan seperti apa yang aku dan Tou-san rasakan saat ini. Bukan berarti kita bisa berlari dan menghidarinya, tapi kita harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada ini. aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makan malamku dengan Tou-san.

**TBC, mohon Reviewnya minna-san :D**

**Aphrodite girl 13**


	6. The Old Love Story

Different Summer : The Old Love Story

**Disclaimer : I don't owned any character here, all is belong to Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san.**

**Warning : aneh, Gaje, fluf, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, Author abal bin labil, not a Canon Fic, DLDR please, Saya ga terima FLAME ga bermutu, tapi kalau membangun dan denga penyampaian yang benar, saya terima dan anggap itu sebagai kritik dan saran.**

**Author's Cuap-cuap area : well, sebenernya aphro ga pernah kepikiran buat ngepost FF ini, FF ini sebenernya sih di buat buat sahabatku yang lagi ulang tahun ke 17 dalam bentuk buku dan tokoh yang berebeda, tapi karena aku cinta banget sama Kakasaku, akhirya dengan sedikit Edited aku Post FF ini, semoga suka yach Mina-san.**

"_**cinta, persetan dengan satu kata yang dianggap sacral oleh setiap pasangan itu, bagiku Cinta dan semua manusia yang berurusan di dalamnya, hanya akan terluka, tersakiti, dan air mata tak akan pernah berhenti mengalir karena satu kata bodoh yang menandakan perasaan yang menurutku cukup tolol itu."**_

**Sakura POV**

Aku terbangun pagi ini dan mendapati kalau aku berada di apartement ayahku, kejadaian kemarin kembali terputar ulang dalam ingatanku, aku menghela nafasku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran konyolku.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku saat mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, tanpa fikir panjang lagi aku berjalan ke sana dan mendapati Tou-san sedang berkutat dengan bahan makanan.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanyaku, Tou-san menatapku dan mengangguk.

"Aku menyerah, kau saja yang buat." Katanya, aku hanya tesenyum kecil lalu mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Aku hanya menggeleng saat melihat nasib naas spagethi di dalam panci ini, Airnya sudah hampir habis, terlalu lembek, dan hampir gosong, akibatnya Spagethi itu menempel seperti lem. Aku berusaha menyelamatkan sarapan pagi kami sebisa ku.

"Tou-san, bisa aku minta tolong untuk Menghangatkan Sauce Spagetthinya di Microwave?" Tanyaku, Tou-san mengangguk lalu melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan, aku tak begitu memperhatikannya karena aku sendiri juga sibuk dengan Spagetthi ini. aku mencungkil bagian yang masih bisa di selamatkan dari bagian dasar panci, dan meletakkannya di piring, lalu setelah itu melettakkannya di piring, tiba-tiba suara Microwave terdengar, Tou-san mengangkat wajahnya dari Koran paginya, dan aku berjalan kearah Microwave, dan menggeleng medapati Sauce Spagetthi itu masih terbungkus kaleng tanpa di buka berada di dalam Microwave. Aku mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di Pantry, Tou-san menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan lagi?" tanyanya, Aku mengangguk.

"buka dulu tutup kalengnya, dan tuang kemangkuk seperti ini." kataku sambil memperagakannya

"Lalu baru masukkan kedalam microwave." Kataku, lalu setelah itu, aku membuatkan kopi untuknya dan menuang Juice Strawberry kedalam gelas untukku.

Saat sauce Spagetthinya selelsai, aku langsung menghidangkan Spagetthi itu untuk menu sarapan kami. Aku rasa memilih tinggal bersama Tou-san adalah keputusan yang tepat, aku tak bisa membayangkan Kadar gula darah, dan Kolestrolnya akan meningkat karena terlalu sering memakan makanan restoran, atau dia akan sakit perut setelah memakan masakannya sendiri.

Aku dan Tou-san melakukan sarapan dalam diam, tak ada yang bicara diantara kami, sampai suara Ponselku berdering memecah keheningan diantara kami, aku mengangkat telfonku tanpa melihat nama pemanggil nya, dan langsung mendengus kesal begitu mengenal suara siapa yang ada di seberang sana.

"Hey Tukang tidur, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, dan kau menganggu sarapanku dasar idiot!" ujarku

"Hey, ayolah… Jangan marah begitu, ngomong-ngomong aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan pagi, pesawat kita berangkat jam sebelas siang nanti." Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, Pesawat? Memangnya kami akan pergi kemana_ OH! Aku langsung menepuk dahi lebarku saat menyadari kalau aku lupa aku memiliki janji untuk pergi ke Verona hari ini dengan Kakashi.

"Kashi, kalau kau ingin menjemputku sebaiknya jangan kerumahku, maksudku, aku tidak tinggal di sana sekarang." kataku

"apa? bukankah kau akan pindah ke apartment saat orangtuamu sudah resmi bercerai?" tanyanya

"Akan ku jelaskan itu nanti, jadi ini alamat apartement ku…" kataku, lalu menyebutkan alamat Apartement ku padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Bye Saku. Sampai bertemu nanti." Katanya lalu memutus sambungan telfon, aku langsung buru-buru memakan sarapanku.

"pelan-pelan, Sayang. Kau bisa tersedak." Kata ayahku

"Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Kakashi untuk liburan di Verona hari ini Tou-san, dan demi Kami-sama aku bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun." ujarku, Tou-san hanya menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, yang sudah ia tukar dengan mata uang Euro.

"500 Euro, apa itu cukup?" tanyanya, aku terbelalak menerima jumlah uang darinya

"Banyak sekali." Kataku, Tou-san tersenyum.

"Kau akan berada di Verona selama Satu minggu, Sayang. Aku ragu uang itu akan cukup, jadi nanti akan ku transfer ke rekening mu." ujarnya, aku hanya mengangguk. Tou-san bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jas kantornya lalu mencium puncak kepalaku singkat.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, dan jaga dirimu." Katanya, aku mengangguk.

"Aku tahu." Jawabku

"Tou-san…" aku memanggilnya dan dia berbalik.

"jangan terlalu sering makan di restoran, minta tolong Obaa-san memasak selama aku tak ada. Aku tak mau dengar laporan dari Obaa-san kalau Gula darahmu meningkat, atau kolestrol mu kambuh karena makan di luar." Kataku, Tou-san hanya terkekeh geli.

"Yes ma'am." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Aku hanya menggeleng. Lalu setelah memebereskan alat makan kami, aku beranjak ke kamarku dan menyiapkan semua hal yang perlu ku bawa dan mandi.

Aku sedang menyisir rambutku saat mendengar suara bell apartementku di pencet dengan tidak sabaran, setelah selesai bersiap-siap aku menarik kedua koperku kearah pintu apartementku lalu membukanya, aku mendapati Kakashi dengan jacket hitam, dan kaus juga jeans berwarna biru.

"Ck… kau lama sekali, mana Paspor mu?" ujarnya, aku hanya mendengus kesal sebelum mencari Paspor ku di dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Kakashi.

"Ayo!" dia menggandeng tanganku dan membawa koperku, saat kami tiba di Lobi, Ebisu Asisten Kakashi sudah berada di sana.

Kami masuk kedalam mobil milik Kakashi dan membicarakan hal ringan selama perjalanan ke bandara.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumahmu sebelum perceraian kedua orangtuamu?' tanyanya, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"aku sebenarnya tinggal dengan Tou-san, dia sudah berangkat sebelum kau datang tadi." Jawabku

"Kisazhi Jii-san juga? ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi, aku hanya menghela nafasku.

"Tou-san merasa tak punya Hak lagi untuk tinggal di rumah yang di belinya, setelah menyerahkan kepimilikkannya pada Kaa-san, di tambah masalah perselingkuhan Kaa-san yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui sejak lama. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk melepaskan Kaa-san, itu Saja. Dan aku… aku terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan pahit itu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengannya, setidaknya, tidak membiarkannya merasa terbuang." Kataku

"Masalah ini membuat ku gila, Kakashi." Kakashi hanya membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"aku tahu kenyataan ini terlalu pahit untukmu, tapi begini jauh lebih baik, kan? kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali." Katanya, aku hanya diam dan membiarkannya memelukku, membuatku merasa nyaman dan yakin kalau masalah yang selama ini menghatui hidupku sudah pergi.

Kami tiba di bandara, Kakashi membantuku mengerluarkan Koperku dari bagasi dan menaruhnya di Trolli dan mendorongnya, kami memasuk kedalam pesawat yang akan membawa kami Ke Verona, Kota tempat cerita Romansa cinta kuno Romeo dan Julliette berasal.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Verona aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya, dan Kakashi hanya mengnggam tanganku. Aku benar-benar berharap kalau hubungan kami tak sebatas sahabat seperti ini, tapi lebih.

"Tidurlah, akan ku bangunkan saat kita tiba di Verona nanti." Katanya, aku tersenyum dan mencoba memejamkan mataku.

Kakashi membangunkanku saat pesawat sudah mendarat di kota kecil Verona, Kakashi membawaku menemui seseorang, mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Italia, lalu pria itu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Kakashi sementara Kakashi memberikan sejumlah uang padanya.

"Ayo!" katanya

"Dia siapa?" tanyaku

"Oh… yang kau maksud pria tadi? Aku menyewa mobil ini darinya, dan dia mengantarkan Mobil ini kebandara. Aku juga sudah memilih sebuah Villa untuk liburan." Katanya, aku mengangguk, setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelimuti perjalanan kami sampai kami tiba di Villa yang di sewa oleh Kakashi selama seminggu ini.

Kakashi membawa Koperku sementara aku melepas Heels ku dan melihat-lihat Villa ini, pemandangannya cukup indah di sini.

"Kau bisa pilih kamar mu, Saku." Ujarnya, aku menggeleng.

"Yang menyewa Vila ini kan, Kau Kashi." Kataku dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku bisa tidur dimana saja, Saku." Ujarnya, lalu ia berjalan kearah pantry dan menuang Wayne lalu meminumnya. Sementara aku masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang dari balkon nya langsung menampakkan pemandangan Kota Verona yang terkesan kuno, tapi cukup romantis ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menempati kamar ini?" tanyaku, Dia berjalan mendekat dan membawa dua gelas Wayne, menyerahkan salah satunya padaku.

"Pilihan mu tidak buruk, baiklah, aku di kamar sebelah kalau begitu. Kau mau jalan-jalan nanti malam, atau ingin istirahat saja?" tanyanya, aku melirik jam dinding dan ini sudah hampir malam, aku menggeleng.

"Kita jalan-jalan besok pagi saja, aku lelah." Ujarku, dia mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa keluar dulu, aku ingin mandi udaranya panas sekali hari ini, dan tubuhku benar-benar lengket." Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengar kalimatku, dan mengelus rambut Pink ku.

"baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang tengah… ngomong-ngomong kau ingin pesan makan malam?" tanyanya lagi

"apa di kulkas ada bahan makanan?" aku bertanya padanya, sementara Kakashi hanya berbalik dan melihat isi kulkas, dia mengangguk.

"ada apa saja?" aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan melihat apa yang bisa ku lakukan dengan bahan makanan itu.

"apa kau pernah makan_ *Maccheroni con le sarde_ ?" tanyaku, dia menaikkan alisnya.

"well, Sakura… aku sangat tahu kau dan ibumu pintar memasak, tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau kau bahkan bisa membuat masakan tradisional dari Italia bagian Selatan itu." ujarnya, aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Sebenarnya, aku baru membaca resepnya kemarin, mungkin aku bisa memasaknya untuk ayahku, tapi berhubung kau ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kelinci percobaanku sebelum aku memasakkan masakan itu untuk Tou-san?" ujarku, Kakashi hanya menatap Horror kearahku.

"Kau tak bermaksud meracuniku, kan?" Tanyanya, tawaku meledak dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, yasudah. Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu aku akan memasak makan malam kita." Kataku, aku meninggalkannya dan bergegas membersihkan diriku.

Aku mendapati Kakashi sudah berganti pakaiannya dan duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV, aku berjalan melewatinya dan mulai memasak di dapur. Jujur saja aku memang hobi memasak tapi aku benar-benar baru belajar membuat masakan ini. Setelah selesai, aku tersenyum puas mendapati kalau masakkan ku tidak begitu buruk. Aku meletakkan Macaroni dengan Sauce Sardine itu di dua piring, dan menuangkan Juice Apel ke dalam dua gelas, lalu membawanya keruang tengah.

Kakashi membantuku membawa masakkan ku keruang tengah saat melihat ku mendekat dan langsung memakan Makaroninya. aku hanya bisa memakan makan malam ku dengan perasaan campur aduk menunggu reaksinya.

"Enak." Ujarnya sambil kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Kakashi… ada Sauce diujung bibirmu." Ujarku, lalu aku mencoba membersihkannya tapi Kakashi menahan tangan ku. akun hanya bisa menarik kembali tanganku dan semuamya berubah menjadi canggung sekarang. apa dia merasa risih? Aku tahu, seharusnya memang aku tak bersikap seperti ini. aku tak bisa memilikinya, dan seharusnya aku tak membiarkan perasaan ini bersarang telalu lama seperti ini, Kakashi tidak menyukaiku, dan mengharapkannya hanya akan melukaiku jauh lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku… ingin ke balkon, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku

"ya, terimakasih untuk makan malam yang sangat lezat Saku, dan selamat malam." Dia meninggalkan ku sendirian di ruang tengah, perlahan airmataku turun begitu saja, aku tahu, seharusnya aku memang sudah tahu dia bukan untukku. aku menghapus airmataku dan merapikan semua peralatan makan kami kemudian masuk kekamarku.

Aku sudah memakai pakaian tidurku dan berdiri di balkon kamarku, aku memandang Kota Verona dari kejauhan, kota yang indah bahkan waktu malam hari. Angin musim panas menerpa wajahku, aku memejamkan mataku berharap angin ini akan membawa perasaan yang menyiksaku ini pergi, berharap kalau besok pagi semua kecangungan ku dan Kakashi akan berakhir.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kamarku, saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu, lalu berjalan kesana mendapati Kakashi berada di ambang pintuku berdiri di sana.

"Um… aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau keberatan kalau kita pergi ke Teater besok, dan mengunjungi rumah Juliette Capullet besok?" tanyaku

"Maksudmu monument Rumah Julliette? Aku senang sekali kalau kita bisa ke sana." Ujarku sambil memaksakan senyumku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… sampai jumpa besok dan… selamat malam." Dia tersenyum padaku sebelum berbalik dan kembali kekamarnya, sementara aku hanya kembali menutup pintu kamarku dan naik keranjangku. Aku membuka Ipad milikku dan mebrowsing objek wisata yang menurutku menyenangkan dan terkenal di Verona. Dan Monumen rumah Juliette adalah salah satunya.

Aku mulai tertarik untuk membaca artikel itu dan cukup heran juga jika setiap tahunnya ada saja orang-orang yang menulis surat dan mengirimkannya ke Juliette mereka menempel surat itu di dinding yang berada di sebelah balkon tempat biasa Julliette menunggu Romeo untuk datang. Tou-san benar, Kota ini benar-benar romantis, tidak heran kalau mereka memilih kota ini sebagai tempat bulan mematikan Ipadku dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Pagi ini, aku memakai Dress berwarna biru muda tanpa lengan, dan Flat Shoes berwarna Biru. Kakashi sudah menunggu di ruang tengah dan meminum Susunya, dia memberikan segelas Juice Strawberry favorite ku saat aku menghampirinya, aku menegak habis Juice itu, sementara Kakashi mengecek mobil yang kami sewa kemarin.

"Bagaimana?' tanyaku

"Tidak ada masalah, kau ingin kita berangkat sekarang? teater akan dimulai sekitar jam empat sore, kau mau kemana dulu?" tanyanya

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu, menjajal kuliner di Italia tidak buruk." Kataku, Kakashi tersenyum lalu mengangguk seteju.

"Ayo!" dia menggandeng tanganku dan membukakan pintu Mobil untukku, dia mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota Verona lalu berhenti di depan sebuah restoran, bukan restoran mewah kelas atas memang, tapi restoran ini bisa din bilang memiliki suasana yang santai dan romantis. Benar-benar selera Kakashi.

"Bukan restoran mewah memang, tapi Asuma bilang kalau restoran ini cukup nyaman untuk makansiang atau sarapan dan makan malam, selain itu juga masakan Italia di sini terkenal sangat enak." Ujarnya

"Bukan masalah, aku juga suka tempat ini. ayo, aku sudah lapar." Aku dan Kakashi masuk kedalam lalu memilih tempat duduk di dekat Jendela, Kakshi memanggil pelayan, aku membaca menu makanan yang beberapa sudah ku kenal.

"aku pesan **_Abacchio al forno_." Ujar Kakashi dalam bahasa Italia, Pelayan itu menatapku.

"Bagaimana dengan anda, _Signora?_" tanyanya, aku membaca dan masih memilih menu makananku sendiri seblum akhirnya memutuskan.

"aku pesan **_Tortellini, _Saja." Jawabku

"Dua cangkir kopi Ekspresso." Tambah Kakashi, lalu setelah mencatat semuanya Pelayan itu pergi aku kembali berbincang dengan Kakashi

"Tempat ini Indah sekali, dan semua masakannya benar-benar masakan Tradisional Khas Italia, aku sudah lama sekali tak pernah merasakan masakan itu." kataku, Kakashi hanya tersenyum

"Benarkah, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku mengajak gadis bodohku ke sini untuk liburan?" Tanya Kakashi, aku merasa seperti duniaku runtuh begitu saja saat Kakashi mengatakan Hal itu, lalu memaksakan senyumku dan mengangguk.

"Itu ide Hebat, dia pasti akan menyukainya." Ujarku. Saat pesanan kami datang, kami langsung memakan sarapan kami dalam diam dan setelah selesai kami langsung ke rencana awal kami. Kami akan pergi ke monument rumah Julliette Capullet.

Saat aku dan Kakashi tiba di Sana banyak wisatawan seusia kami, ada yang menangis sambil menulis surat, ada yang menulis surat-surat untuk Julliette dan menempelnya di dinding, dan sebagian lagi berlomba memegang patung Julliette yang ada di tengah-tengah taman. Aku menatap Balkon tempat Julliette biasa menunggu pangerannya, Menunggu Romeonya di sana. Cinta sejati. Dua kata yang bisa ku simpulkan setiap kali selesai membaca karya William Shakerpears itu, pasangan sejati itu benar-benar mengajariku apa itu arti cinta seperti yang di lakukan Kakashi walau dalam cara pandang yang berbeda.

Aku duduk di bangku taman sementara Kakashi asik memoto semua objek menarik yang dia temukan dengan kamera SLR miliknya. aku mengeluarkan pena dan sebuah kertas aku mulai menulisnya.

_"Dear Juliette_

_ Aku tahu aku terkesan seperti gadis tolol saat menulis surat ini untuk kau baca. Kau tak tahu siapa aku tapi aku tahu siapa dirimu, sosok gadis yang setia bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi menjaga cintamu untuk Romeomu._

_ Aku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan mu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san pernah datang ke sini delapan belas tahun yang lalu dan Kaa-san menulis surat juga untuk mu. kau tahu, aku berharap kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir seperti kau dan Romeo, bahagia sampai maut memisahkan mereka. tetapi karena hal yang tak bisa ku jelaskan atau singkatnya perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Kaa-san, Tou-san mengakhirnya. Aku pernah berfikir cinta menyakitkan dan cinta hanya membuat orang-orang menderita, tapi, seorang pria merubahnya. Dia bersama ku saat ini.,_

_ Julliette, aku bingung apa yang harus ku lajukan saat aku menyimpan perasaan untuknya, tapi di sisi lain dia mencintai orang lain. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah aku melepasnya atau melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya? Tapi pilihat kedua bukan kah sangat egois?_

_ Dia memberitahu padaku kalau cinta tidak harus memiliki, tapi bagaimana kalau justru kau tidak bisa melepasnya? Bagaimana kalau yang harus kau lepas itu adalah nafasmu? Denyut nadimu, mampukah aku melakukan itu ?_

_ Aku benci perasaan Konyol ini, bahkan aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, ini… ini terdengar sangat konyol untukku. persaan ini tak pernah datang, tapi kenapa saat perasaan ini datang justru ini yang ku dapatkan? Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengatasi ini semua? Aku tahu kau mungkin tak akan membalas surat ini, tapi aku merasa cukup lega. Setidaknya, aku bisa membagi apa yang kurasakan saat ini._

_ Sakura Haruno_

_Konoha Apartement, No 207, 7thFloor_

_Tokyo, Jappan" _

Aku mengakhiri suratku dan melipatnya, aku tak berencana untuk menempelnya jadi aku mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyimpannya, aku menemukan sebuah celah yang tertutup batu dan menambil batu yang ada di dalamnya, aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapat ada sebuah surat di bawahnya, aku meletakkan suratku di tempat itu dan mengambil surat yang terjatuh itu, aku sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kalau itu adalah tulisan tangan Kaa-san dan mulai membacanya,.

_"Dear Julliette_

_ Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau hal ini akan terjadi padaku. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam fikiranku kalau pangeran sekolah ini akan menjadi pasangan hidupku._

_ Kau tahu, memilikinya adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku, saat aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku dalam tragedy itu, aku merasa dunia ku runtuh, dan dia datang, dia datang dengan semua cinta yang dia miliki dan perlahan kembali membangun hidupku yang hancur, dia memberikan ku satu alasan untuk tetap hidup dan mencintai seseorang. Aku pernah berfikir akan sangat sulit mendapatkan pasangan yang setia seperti Tou-san, tapi nyatanya aku bisa menemukannya dan dia di sini bersama ku sekarang. aku mencintainya, Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintainya, aku bahkan tak memiliki alasan untuk mengkhianatinya, karena aku yakin kalau saat ini, dia adalah cinta terindah dalam hidupku. _

_ Julliette, kau tahu setiap kali aku membaca kisahmu dan Romeomu, aku selalu merasa beruntung karena kisah cinta kami tak serumit kalian, aku hanya berharap aku dan Kisazhi akan terus bersama dan hanya maut yang mampu memisahkan kami. Bantu aku menjaga cinta kami Julliette, agar kami menjadi pasngan yang abadi seperti kalian. Karena hidupku tak berarti apapun tanpanya, sama seperti hidupmu yang tak akan berarti apapun tanpa Romeo mu._

_ Mebuki Haruno." _ Aku tersenyum saat membaca surat itu, sebuah surat yang menceritakan secara singkat gambaran perasaat Kaa-san yang mukin sekarang telah berubah. Tak pernah terbayang olehku, kalau akhirnya Cinta yang selalu Kaa-san inginkan menjadi cinta yang abadi diantara mereka justru berakhri dengan perceraian seperti ini. aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau cinta mereka akan berakhir di sini, Kesetian yang Kaa-san selalu ingin jaga akhrinya goyah hanya karena masalh sepele dan masuknya Arashi dalam kehidupannya dan Tou-san.

Aku menghela nafasku dan melipat surat Kaa-san dan memasukkannya kedalam Tasku, satu Serpihan kenangan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang ingin ku simpan, Tulisan tangan Kaa-san yang sangat singkat tapi mampu menjelaskan secara jelas bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Tou-san yang tak pernah berubah, meskipun aku tahu hal itu tak sama lagi saat ini, perasaan itu mungkin sudah bukan milik Tou-san lagi, tapi milik Arashi. Aku hanya bisa menelan pil Pahit dari kenyataan yang ada, Aku, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san. aku rasa kami memang tak pernah beruntung dalam kasus yang satu ini.

_**Note :**_

_** ***__Maccheroni con le sarde_, makaroni dengan saus ikan sarden dari Sisilia, Italia bagian Selatan

**_Abacchio al forno_, daging domba panggang dengan rosemary dari Roma, Italia Tengah

***_Tortellini_, jenis pasta, biasanya disantap dengan keju, berasal dari Bologna.

**TBC. Ok, kalian boleh bunuh saya dengan apapun yang kalian punya. Aphro minta maaf ya kalo misalnya Chap ini aneh gaje, dan super duper ancur, aphro abis selse UTS waktu bikin FF ini makanya kayaknya Feelnya kurang dapet. Ok, jangan Lupa untuk Review nya yah.**

**Aphrodite Girl 13**


End file.
